Dancing in the Rain
by Kayah371
Summary: Being finally in New York City and studying at prestigious university is like a dream come true for Kurt. But when he meets Blaine Anderson his whole world gets turned upside down. The hazel-eyed boy is overambitious and arogant but Kurt starts falling in love with him anyway. Is Kurt able to fix him and learn Blaine's secret or is he beyond repair? MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, dear readers. It's me again! So this is another MPREG story. And this time you don't have to worry about me not updating it for months. It's already completed and you should expect another chapter in a week or so. Also, this is AU story and Blaine is one year older than Kurt. There are more changers but you'll find out about them later :) I hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

''Can you believe it, Kurt?" Rachel asked as they stared in wonder at the huge building in front of their eyes. The short girl leaned her head against her best friend's shoulder as she fixed her gaze on the students filling the NYADA building. "Our dreams are finally coming true." She turned her face to the sky letting the sun fill her brown eyes with golden luster.

"Sometimes I think that it's just a beautiful dream." Kurt said wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulders. "We should probably go inside if we don't want to be late on our first day."

"Yes! You're totally right!" Rachel said as she grabbed Kurt's hand and started pulling him towards the school. It was hard to believe that such a small girl had so much strength. "We need to make a good first impression." Rachel stopped in front of the door, straightened out her clothes and fixed her hair before finally pushing the door open.

They both smiled brightly when they saw varied people walking around and chatting. Kurt finally felt that he belonged somewhere. He was no longer the only out gay kid in the whole school. There were many people like him here and Kurt longed to meet all of them. Maybe he would even find a boyfriend.

The classes at NYADA were mostly interesting. Finally Kurt didn't have to learn about useless stuff like paramecium's anatomy. The professors seemed nice, but demanding. It was a nice change from the ignorant McKinley's teachers.

Eventually there was one class left. Kurt was optimistic, because it was a dance class and while he wasn't a very great dancer it was a chance to learn something new. Maybe then he would have a way to pick up guys at the clubs.

When Kurt entered the changing room something seemed off. The atmosphere was tense and the boys were changing clothes very slowly as if they wanted to be late. Kurt put down his bag on the bench and turned to a short blond-haired boy who was sitting on it with a terrified expression on his face. Kurt gently touched his shoulder trying to gain his attention.

The boy jumped at the sudden contact before turning his big blue eyes to Kurt. ''Hi. Do you know what's going on here? Everyone seems almost…scared.''

''You've got to be kidding me." The blond boy said. "Do you know who is our dance teacher?"

"Um, I do. Her name is Cassandra July, right? What's wrong with her?" Kurt asked pulling off his clothes.

"God, I can't believe that you don't know anything about that heartless cruel bitch." Kurt frowned, but kept changing his clothes. "There are legends of her and her unconventional teaching methods." The shorter boy said pulling off his shirt. "Every year she picks up one student to torment. That poor creature usually leaves her class after less than two months."

"How do you know any of that if you're a freshman?" Kurt asked, a little taken aback at his large knowledge about their dance teacher.

He snorted unzipping his jeans. "Everyone knows that. She's a bitch to everyone apart from her favorite little Blainey. She claims that he's 'the best of the best''' He made air quotes rolling his eyes.

"Blainey?" Kurt asked furrowing his eyebrows questioningly.

"Blaine Anderson." The blond boy ran his hand through his hair after pulling a shirt over his head. "He's a sophomore. Cassandra _adores_ him. I think that she's all over him."

"Wait, they are together?" Kurt asked a bit shocked.

The blue-eyed boy shrugged. "I don't think so. He plays hard to get. No one really knows what team he plays for. Some people say that he's gay. I don't know."

"Again, how do you know that?" Kurt asked.

"Well, they are practicing all the time. Right now they are in the dance room going through some moves."

Kurt opened his mouth to ask another question, but in that moment the door swung open and the whole room fell into silence. Kurt's jaw dropped open when he noticed a dark-hired boy. He was handsome without a doubt. His whole body was sweaty and he had gym clothes on which were plastered to his body showing his impressive muscles. Every pair of eyes in the room was set on him. The boy stopped in the middle of the room and glared at the other students. "What are you staring at?" He asked coldly.

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off his face. His lips were deliciously pink and there was some strange light in his eyes. They seemed a little sad and cold, but at the same time very alive. Everyone in the room returned to their previous activities letting the new comer change his clothes. Less than two minutes later the stranger was gone.

"Wow, he's…" Kurt trailed off failing at finding adequate words to describe the stranger.

"Self absorbed jerk? Yes, he is." The blond boy said. "You've just met Blaine Anderson." Kurt still stared at the now closed door. "Oh, my name is Peter Johnson." Kurt finally tore his eyes away to look at the blue-eyed boy. He reached out his hand and Kurt shook his firmly.

"Kurt Hummel."

"Anderson's gone!" They turned around to look at the tall, well-built boy with a dark eyes. "We'd better go before Cassandra comes to get us herself."

The boys excited the room and entered the specious practicing area. The girls were already there. Rachel, looking a little scared, but optimistic waved shyly to Kurt. The blue-eyed boy waved back hesitantly.

Suddenly they heard the sound of the door being shut loudly and they all turned around to look for the source. A blond, attractive woman walked towards them with hard to read expression on her face. She eyed them critically and put her hands on her hips. "Welcome to my dance class. A fair warning. This is not a place for lazy idiots." She walked towards the shortest girl who looked like she was going to shit herself and stood face to face with her. "My classes are hard and exhausting. If you don't know if you'll make it then you won't. You can leave now."

She waited a couple of seconds looking straight into the poor girl's eyes. "Fine." Cassandra eventually said turning around. "Let's get started!" She clapped her hands and the music filled the room.

At some point Kurt thought about giving up and getting the hell out of there. Every time Kurt thought that the practice was over Cassandra would just speed up the pace. "You." She pointed at him when he fell down on his ass. "you are absolutely the worst dancer ever."

Then she turned around and started critiquing other students. Kurt had a lot of trouble keeping up the pace and he knew that it was more than obvious. "Okay. I don't want you to die. Go back home to your pathetic lives." Cassandra said after two hours of murderous practice receiving a couple of sighs of relief.

Kurt watched as the students starter exciting the practice room trying to catch his breath. As soon as Cassandra sent him a dirty look though, Kurt followed other boys to the changing room. He sat heavily on the bench and took a bottle of water out of his bag. He unscrewed it before taking a long sip. He closed his eyes and almost moaned in pleasure as the cold water started to stream down his throat.

"Hard, huh?" Kurt looked up to see Peter changing his shirt.

"I'm just glad that I can go home now collapse on my bed and sleep 'til morning."

"Same." Peter said swinging his bag over his shoulder. "See you around." He said before leaving the room.

Kurt followed him with his eyes to the door and started pulling off his sticky clothes. A couple of minutes later Kurt left the room to find Rachel waiting for him. She looked as exhausted as Kurt felt.

Wordlessly they started walking towards the exit. "She's a nightmare." Kurt broke the silence as they left the building.

"Tell me about it." Rachel said as she hooked her arm with Kurt's. "I can feel every muscle in my body and it isn't a nice feeling. I just hope that she can notice my outstanding talent soon."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled a little. It was nice to see that Rachel was still herself. "Did you see Blaine Anderson?" She asked a couple of minutes later.

Suddenly the pictures of the dark-hired tanned boy started rushing back into Kurt's mind. He found himself wanting to see that boy again and possibly get to know him. "I did." Kurt said.

"Do you think that he is really that great?" She asked. "Ms July loves him."

"Then he has to be good." Kurt said remembering Peter's words.

Later that night when Kurt went to sleep all he could think of was a pair of beautiful, yet somehow sad golden eyes.

* * *

Kurt entered the library trying to balance the heavy pile of books in his arms. The library was filled with students, but they seemed well-behaved as they kept quiet. Kurt found an empty table and sat down spreading the books over the table. He took one of the thickest ones about music history and opened it on a chapter that he was assigned to read this week.

He started reading, but soon he got distracted as the door opened rather loudly. The old librarian shushed the student, but he just waved her off. Kurt's eyes widened slightly when he noticed that it was Blaine Anderson. The dark-hired boy sat on the armchair in the corner and pulled a book out of his satchel. Kurt noticed that it wasn't a course book. Kurt squinted his eyes trying to read the title. He frowned as he saw the letters. _If I stay_ it read.

Suddenly Blaine looked up and locked his eyes with Kurt's. The brown-hired boy quickly looked away blushing slightly. He tried to focus on reading his book, but it was pointless. After a couple of minutes he looked at the other boy again, noticing that he looked much different than yesterday. His black hair was gelled back and he was wearing a pair if dark red skinny-jeans and a navy blue cardigan. All of his attention seemed to be focused on the book. Kurt watched as the expression on his face kept changing as he read.

Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away. He was mysterious and Kurt realized that he wanted to know what was hidden behind the name Blaine Anderson. "God, you've got to be kidding me!." Kurt jumped a little at the loud voice before looking up at the blond boy. The librarian hissed at him for disturbing the other students, to which Peter held up his hands in surrender. He sat down on the chair opposite Kurt and whispered. "Don't even think of it."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked trying to pretend that he didn't know what the other boy was talking about.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Kurt. I can see hearts in your eyes." The blond boy glanced briefly at Blaine. "He is off limits. Blaine Anderson is almost as cruel and cold as Cassandra herself. He has no friends apart from a bitchy lesbian who is two years older than him."

"You don't know what he is like." Kurt said quietly. "You only know what other people think about him. Maybe he's actually different? Maybe everyone is just too afraid of him to speak up? Maybe he's just shy?"

Peter laughed a little. "Oh, please. He's not shy, trust me. Last year some guy started hitting on him. Blaine got so pissed off that he broke the guy's nose." Kurt winced a little. "So don't even try anything with him. I'm saying it for your own good. Stay away from him."

Kurt looked at the dark-hired boy not believing that he was capable of hurting someone. Well, who was he kidding? He didn't know anything about Blaine Anderson and maybe Peter was right that it was wiser to stay away from him.

* * *

As the days went by Kurt found himself dangerously interested in Blaine Anderson. He found out that Blaine came every day to library at 5 PM. The result of his discovery was that he started coming there at this time as well only to watch for a couple of minutes or sometimes even hours Blaine's worries-free face. His eyes always were cloudy and sad and only reading books seemed to fill them with light.

Kurt liked to watch this light from afar. Sometimes he really wanted to introduce himself and ask him out for a coffee but he was always too afraid. One day while Kurt was walking through the corridor he saw Blaine shove one student into a locker. That made him think more straight. Blaine Anderson was not a boy for him. According to most of the people he only cared about dance. Nothing else mattered to him and he would do anything to be the best.

Kurt tried to tell himself that he shouldn't be interested in someone like Blaine because the truth was that he didn't know a thing about the other boy. He always was on his own, sometimes only with a tall Latina girl, but he didn't let anybody come closer to him. If someone tried to talk to him he would snap and leave the room.

"Could you tell me something more about Blaine?" Kurt asked Peter one day during one of his classes with professor Philips who was currently very absorbed in a conversation with one of his students.

The blond boy glared at him suspiciously. "Forget about him, Kurt. Trust me, he's not interested in any form of relationship."

"I just don't get why he is this way." Kurt whispered tapping his fingers against his desk impatiently. "He always seems so cold and distant. Why? Something must have happened to him."

Peter shrugged. "Why would I know that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, you seem to know a lot of things."

Peter looked around the room, before leaning slightly forward. "There are rumors." He whispered. "Some people from a different school, my friend's friends, say that he was dumped by someone in high school and then he just disappeared for the rest of the year. When he came here…he was different."

After this conversation Kurt couldn't help but think about Blaine even more. It didn't help him focus on his dance classes though. After two weeks he realized that he was Cassandra's this year's target.

"Hummel, my eyes bleed when I see your moves. Could you at least try?" She would say something among these lines every time he did something wrong.

One day after the practice it was so late, and he was so exhausted that he barely could walk. When he was walking through the corridor towards the exit he tripped over his own legs and bumped into someone. They both fell to the floor, Kurt on top of the stranger.

When Kurt looked down his eyes widened in shock, fear or confusion. He wasn't sure. Under his body was lying no one other than Blaine Anderson. Kurt immediately pulled himself up and started apologizing in fear that he would do something to him. "I'm so sorry! Please, let me help you." He held his hand out to help Blaine to his feet but the boy just eyed his hand suspiciously and stood up without Kurt's assistance. He shook the dirt of his gym clothes and slung his back over his shoulder.

"Just watch your way next time." Blaine said. He started walking away, but something insane inside of Kurt didn't want to let him go just yet, so he grabbed his elbow stopping him.

"Wait." Kurt said, a little desperately.

Blaine seemed a little surprised as he turned slowly around and eyed Kurt up and down. His eyes somehow softened as he looked into Kurt's blue ones. "Yes?"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He rubbed his neck frustrated before finally stuttering out. "Um, would you like to…get a coffee maybe? You look like you need one." Kurt mentally cursed himself for making such a fool out of himself. Blaine looked a little surprised, but he surely wouldn't like to go anywhere with Kurt.

His eyes became cold again which made Kurt's heart ache just a little bit. "No, thanks." He said coldly. "I have better things to do. Some people have to pay themselves for their tuitions." He glared one last time at Kurt and walked away.

Kurt deduced that his words meant that he had to work. He followed Blaine with his eyes until the dark-hired boy excited the building and then he did the same. Outside, Rachel was waiting for him. "Finally." She said as he approached her.

* * *

"Hummel, get out of these smelly clothes and come to my office." Cassandra said with her back turned to the group. Without turning around even once to look at him she excited the dance room.

"Ugh, you're out." Peter said as they walked to the changing room. "I'm so sorry, man, but it must have happened eventually."

Kurt sent him a dirty glare. "It's not that, I'm sure. It's about something else. I'm not that horrible."

"Yes, you are, but we'll see." Peter said as he pulled off his shirt.

Kurt changed a little slower than usual trying to think of a reason why Cassandra wanted to see him in the office. Peter was probably right, he realized. With a heavy heart and a pile of dirty clothes in his gym bag Kurt knocked against the door to her office.

"Come in." She said.

Kurt slowly pushed the door open looking around. Cassandra was sitting on a chair with her legs put on the desk. "Don't stand there like that. Sit down." Kurt obediently sat down on a chair opposite her clutching tightly the bag in his hands. "You know why you are here, right?"

Kurt slowly nodded his head swallowing a lump in his throat. "Yeah. You want me to quit."

"That's correct." She said looking closely at him. "But unfortunately ma'am Tibideaux claims that you've got talent and I have to let you stay." Kurt let out a breath of relief. "But you need a little help."

In that moment the door swung open and all the air was knocked out of Kurt when he saw who was standing in front of him.

Blaine freaking Anderson.

"Meet your new tutor, Kurt." Cassandra said with an evil smirk formed on her lips.

They stood in Cassandra's office motionlessly staring at each other for a couple of painfully long minutes until the blond woman broke the pregnant silence. "Blaine is one of my only students who doesn't actually suck like the rest of you, so I hope he can teach you something useful."

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked, clearly surprised just as much as his brown-hired soon-to-be student if not more. "I have better things to do. You know that I have to work!"

"I don't really care about your personal problems, Anderson. Just do as I say. No discussion." Cassandra said taking a sip of what Kurt assumed was coffee.

Blaine opened his mouth as to argue but he only cursed under his breath and ran out of the room, shutting the door loudly behind himself.

Cassandra stretched out her arms and entwined them behind her head. "Wow. It went much better than I expected." She said smirking.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be with him in the same room…alone?" Kurt added the last word remembering the poor freshman that got shoved painfully into a locker a couple of days ago by Blaine.

Cassandra raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. "He doesn't actually bite. He may not look like it, but he _is_ a good guy." Her voice softened slightly. "Just no one is patient enough to actually get to know him. The real him. I only get glimpses of his true personality, but I know that he's a completely different person deep down. He just needs time to trust people. Don't give up one him too soon. He could use some friends beside that Lopez girl."

Kurt was a little taken aback by the sudden wave of…motherly love (he wasn't really sure what Cassandra's feelings were towards Blaine) from his usually cruel dance teacher. "Um, okay." Kurt responded not really knowing what to say to her. "I can try."

"Thank you." She said and took another sip of her drink. "Uh," She mumbled under her breath, looking inside the mug. "Go to the nearest coffee shop and buy me something that I can swallow down." Kurt gaped at her, not knowing if it was a joke or not.

It was not.

* * *

"Kurt, don't you think that it's a little stupid to be with someone like him alone?" Rachel asked the next day while they were eating lunch on the bench outside of the school building.

"You are overreacting, Rachel." Kurt said even though he was still a little afraid even after hearing Cassandra's words. "He's not a murderer or anything like that. No one really knows him and as weird as it sounds I trust Cassandra."

"Well, I hope you're right." Rachel said taking a bite of her vegetarian sandwich. "Just a fair warning. He's been pissed off the whole morning. While I was walking from class to class I saw him yell at some poor freshman girl."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not surprised to be honest. He wasn't exactly happy when Miss July told him that he was to tutor me."

"Just be careful with him." Rachel said wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I don't want to see you get hurt because of some boy. I have to admit, he's hot, but he is most likely straight. Trust me, I can sense gay from miles after living with two gays in the same house for eighteen years."

She threw the napkin into the trashcan and picked up her book bag. "Let's go!" She said, far too cheerfully for a regular human being.

* * *

It turned out that Kurt didn't have to know Blaine's phone number to get into touch with him. As always he walked to the library to study and sat in his usual spot. He started reading the book, but after a couple of minutes he got interrupted by the librarian shushing one of many students for disturbing the silence.

He looked up to see Blaine Anderson enter the study hall. "Hi." Kurt said as soon as the dark-hired boy was directly in front of him.

"You wanted me to tutor you, huh?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Then move your ass and follow me."

"Like now?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, now. I don't have the whole day to baby you." Blaine said coldly.

"Um, sure." Kurt stood up and packed up his books watching as Blaine tapped his foot against the floor impatiently.

He followed the older boy out of the library and down the hall towards the practice room. It was hard to keep up with his quick step, but somehow he managed. They dressed in their gym clothes in the changing room (Kurt had some difficulties trying not to stare at Blaine's muscled back, not that he would ever admit that to himself) and went to the practice room. Blaine stood in front of him only in his black shorts and form fitting grey shirt and put his hands on his hips. "You've got troubles with waltz mostly, am I correct?" Blaine asked. Suddenly he was all business like.

"Yeah." Kurt said nodding his head dumbly. Blaine moved impossibly close to him putting one hand on his waist, and grabbed Kurt's hand with the other. Kurt blushed slightly, but rested his arm on the other's boy shoulder.

"Let me show you how it should look like." He said and led Kurt through the practice room. It was a little weird to dance without the music, but Kurt was too focused on not stepping on Blaine's feet to pay much attention to the lack of any melody.

"Don't we need music?" Kurt eventually asked.

"Not yet." Blaine replied shortly. Kurt finally looked up and frowned a little as he noticed some sort of fire in Blaine's hazel eyes. Usually he couldn't see any emotions on his face, but in that moment he could see and _feel_ every single emotion that was running through Blaine's vines. Kurt could see that dance was something that Blaine was passionate about.

Too early Blaine stopped them and took a deep breath. " You can't just memorazie the steps and just walk. You need to swim through the room. Now it's your turn." So now Kurt was in charge. He tried to do everything he could to dance correctly, but every time he looked into Blaine's eyes all he could focus on were the emotions. He wanted Blaine to be like this all the time.

After nearly two hours of practicing they were both sweaty and breathless. Kurt could see that after a long day Blaine had trouble keeping up his façade of Cassandra's twin brother. Blaine groaned as he sat on the floor. "You're really hopeless." He wiped the sweat off his forehead and said. ''Friday. Same time. Don't be late."

"Okay." Kurt said heading off towards the changing room. When he was about to open the door, he stopped and turned around to look at the other boy. "Thank you, Blaine."

But Blaine's eyes were cold and lifeless once again. "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Kurt entered the coffee shop willing himself not to get angry at Rachel and yell in the public place. "No, Rachel." He said firmly to the phone. "Wearing that shirt is really not a good idea unless you want to look like a kindergartener."

Rachel kept arguing to him about her clothes as he stood in a long line to the counter, but eventually Kurt won the argument saying that no guy would even spear her a glance if she kept dressing like a little child.

"Hello, what I can get for you?" A cheerful blond girl asked him when it was Kurt's turn to order.

"A non-fat mocha, please." Kurt said politely. While the girl started making him a coffee, the brown-hired boy looked around searching for an empty place to sit. His heart skipped a beat when he spotted a familiar dark-hired boy sitting by himself with his hands wrapped around a cup.

"Anything else?" The blond asked handing him the coffee.

Kurt glanced at the deliciously looking chocolate muffins at the display licking his lips. "I really shouldn't but…maybe one of these?" He pointed at the muffins. "Or maybe two. Yes, two."

The girl smiled at him and placed two chocolate muffins on the same plate. "Here you go." She said handing him the plate. Kurt pied for the coffee and the chocolate goodies and hesitantly walked over to the table occupied by Blaine.

He placed the plate in the middle of the table gaining the dark-hired boy's attention. "May I join you? You're sitting here all alone…"

"I'm fine by myself." Blaine said taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, come on!" Kurt said sitting opposite Blaine. "Don't be like that. Eat the damn muffin and shut up." Blaine's eyes widened slightly. Both of them were surprised by Kurt's sudden courage.

Blaine did shut up and eyed the muffin suspiciously for a couple of minutes before finally lifting it up to his mouth and taking a bite. He closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure. "Someone likes chocolate, I see." Kurt said proud of himself for making Blaine feel like that.

Blaine's eyes immediately snapped open and he glared at Kurt. "Don't think that we're suddenly friends." He said.

"Of course we're not." Kurt muttered under his breath. "Let me guess. You don't need friends at all."

Blaine studied his face for a couple of seconds which made Kurt a little uncomfortable. He didn't say anything to that, just took another bite of his muffin. "It's good." He said, with his mouth full of chocolate cake. God, he looked so adorable that Kurt had to bite his lip to stop himself from doing or saying something that he would regret later.

"Tell me something about yourself, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said hoping that Blaine wouldn't snap at him for asking such a personal (for Blaine) question.

Blaine sighed shrugging his shoulders. "There's not really much to talk about. I'm just a poor college student."

"Then where are you from?" Kurt asked, hoping that he would finally get some information out of Blaine.

"I'm from Ohio." Blaine said, his gaze fixed on almost eaten muffin in his hand. "Really not friendly nor interesting place."

"I'm from Ohio, too!" Kurt said, glad that he finally found something in common with Blaine. "Lima."

Blaine didn't smile. His face only softened a little, and he didn't look like he was bored with this conversation anymore. Even though it was a small change, almost non-existent, Kurt could see it clearly. It reminded him a little of Blaine from the dance practice. But only a little. There was no blinding fire in his eyes.

"What do you want to do after graduating from NYADA?" Kurt asked curiously.

It took Blaine less than two seconds to come up with an answer. "I don't care as long as I can dance. My biggest dream is to become a national champion in classical dance." A small, almost invisible smile played on his lips. "I've always liked to dance. Singing is my other passion, so Broadway would be cool as well. Though I'm a realist, so I know that there's not a big chance for me to become a international superstar. There are a lot more talented people than me.''

Kurt had never seen Blaine so careless, and he decided that he liked this side of Blaine. The dark-hired boy apparently noticed that the walls, that were usually around him to protect his fragile heart from getting hurt were down, as his eyes stopped sparking and he glanced at his wristwatch. "Thanks for the muffin." He said standing up. "I need to get going."

* * *

Kurt leaned against the cold wall trying to catch his breath. His vision was a little foggy and he felt dizzy. He slowly sunk to the floor breathing heavily.

Blaine walked over to him on bare feet and shook his head. "We need to work on your physician condition. You're getting better at dancing, but you quickly get tired and that's a pretty big issue."

"What do you suggest then?" Kurt asked when his breath evened-out. He had to admit that Blaine was right and he needed to do something to keep up with the older boy.

"Jogging for a start." Blaine said handing Kurt a bottle of mineral water. "Every day before classes at six."

The hazel-eyed boy started walking towards the changing room. "Wait, like together?" He asked.

Blaine stopped and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not."

Kurt and Blaine started spending more time together. Every day at six AM they would meet up in the city centre and run for an hour. Then they would go for a coffee together and go to their separate classes. In the afternoon they would have a dance class and then their day would be over.

Kurt wasn't surprised when he realized that he had a crush on his dance tutor. He didn't know if Blaine was even gay, and while he wasn't as cold and hot-headed as before, he still was a little distant and reserved towards him.

The blue-eyed boy learned that Blaine was a waiter in a small restaurant and lived in a apartment with his roommate Santana Lopez. She was out of college and Kurt hadn't seen her yet but after hearing the colorful stories from Peter he knew that he didn't want to be associated with that girl. Santana Lopez was a girl with no limits. The Latina girl always spoke her mind, and she never had anything nice for anyone to say.

* * *

Kurt didn't have troubles with hiding his feelings from Blaine until one day when he came to his apartment late and was surprised to see Rachel asleep on the couch cuddled to some guy.

He stood there watching as the guy kissed gently Rachel's forehead and wrapped his arm around her body. Kurt sighed, suddenly wanting to have the same thing. A loving boyfriend, someone to go on a date with.

In that moment he made up his mind. Kurt would ask Blaine out and find out if he was gay or not and if he had any chance with him. At least he would know if he could keep dreaming about their perfectly romantic dates.

The next day Kurt walked into the changing room with a spring in his step. Only in a few hours he would ask Blaine out. The nervous energy was buzzing in his body. Peter immediately noticed and smirked when Kurt put his bag down next to him. "Someone's happy." He said.

"Well, I'm going to ask Blaine out today. Of course I'm happy."

Peter frowned. "I have to admit that your nose is not pretty, but it's not a reason to get it broken!"

"You don't know him at all." Kurt said, a little angrily. "Blaine's actually not as bad as you think. I don't know him well yet, and I want to change it. I just hope he says yes."

"I doubt it." Peter said to which Kurt only shrugged not wanting to make a scene in front of the other boys.

A couple of minutes later they went to the dance room and started their usual practice. At some point Cassandra grabbed his wrist stopping him. Kurt turned around to look at her expecting to hear some kind of insult, but she only said. "Really nice, Hummel. Keep up the good work."

Kurt smiled a little and returned to practicing.

The three hours between dance practice with Cassandra and dance practice with Blaine seemed to take forever. Kurt did his best to read the book in the library, but it was really difficult.

When the three hours _finally_ passed Kurt quickly packed up his books and went through the building to the changing room. He pulled on his gym clothes and went to the dance room where Blaine was already waiting for him.

Kurt pushed the door open with a bright smile on his face, and backed away quietly as soon as he noticed that Blaine was on the phone. However it was hard not to hear the conversation.

"…I miss you so much, honey." Blaine said softly. "I wish you could be here with me." There was a pause. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Kurt gasped. Blaine had a boyfriend…or a girlfriend. The dark-hired boy ended the call and leaned against the wall. Kurt chose that moment to enter the room. "Was it your girlfriend?" He asked without thinking it through, but it was too late. The words were out.

Blaine looked up and Kurt almost gasped again when he noticed the sparkly tears in his hazel eyes. He wiped his eyes. "It's not your concern."

Kurt stared at Blaine in silence for a couple of seconds before slowly nodding his head.

At least he knew that Blaine was off limits.

* * *

''I told you so." Peter said as he emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. The blond boy lived in a small apartment with his two friends. Kurt rarely went there, but today he just needed to be with someone to get through his heartbreak. Peter sat down on the couch next to Kurt and put the bowl on the coffee table.

Kurt rolled his eyes crossing his legs. "Anyway, I'm shocked that a heartless jerk like him has a girlfriend.''

The blue-eyed boy didn't even bother to tell him that there was a possibility that Blaine was gay. ''He's not like that! I'm sure that he is just scared of something. And sometimes when Blaine lets his guard down I can see the real him." Kurt said trying to defend his dance tutor.

"Whatever you say, man." Peter said turning to the TV.

The next day the practice with Blaine was tense and awkward. The breaks were filled with uncomfortable silence and by the end of the practice Kurt couldn't wait to get out of there.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked when the blue-eyed boy was about to leave. He stopped moving and turned around to face his tutor. "Is something wrong? You seem…distracted."

Kurt blushed a little. "I-" He trailed off. "I want you to answer my question."

"What question?" Blaine asked raising his eyebrow.

"Are you gay, Blaine?" Kurt asked taking a few steps forward.

Blaine's face hardened and he looked down at his feet. Kurt moved a little closer and gently placed his hand on the other's boy shoulder. For a moment Kurt was afraid that Blaine would blow up and do something to him, but he kept his hand in place and patiently waited for Blaine's reaction.

"You don't have to answer, but…" Kurt didn't get to finish, because suddenly his lips were attacked by Blaine's. He yelped in surprise and almost fell down, but he quickly collected himself and started kissing back. He cupped Blaine's face with his hands and pinned him against the wall.

They kept making out for a couple of minutes, and at some point Kurt's hand wandered under Blaine's shirt and he brushed his fingertips against the soft skin. "We need to cool down." Blaine said breathlessly pushing Kurt away.

Kurt, lost in the moment, kept pressing small kisses to Blaine's jaw and neck, but the older boy apparently was done with kisses. He pushed Kurt away a little more forcefully. Only then Kurt noticed how stressed out Blaine seemed to be.

He ran his hands through his hair and sunk slowly to the floor. Kurt just stood there staring down at the other boy not knowing what was going on with him. Blaine pulled his knees close to his chest and buried his face in them.

"Blaine?" Kurt sat on the floor next to him and placed his hand on his back. "What's wrong?"

Blaine's whole body was shaking, but he didn't let Kurt move any closer to him keeping his arms wrapped tightly around his knees. "Please, leave." He whispered eventually.

Kurt shook his head even though Blaine couldn't see him. "No, I'm not going to leave you here on your own." Despite the fact that Blaine didn't seem to realize that, he obviously needed someone and for now he had only Kurt, so that had to be enough.

"Please." Blaine said brokenly.

Kurt sighed rubbing Blaine's arm up and down. "Do you need to talk about something? I'm here. You don't have to be afraid, Blaine. I'm not here to judge you. I just want to help."

Blaine shook his head. "You can't help. Just leave me alone."

"Fine." Kurt eventually said. "You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, but at least let me walk you home. I can't let you wander around the streets in this state."

"What state?" Blaine snapped. "I'm perfectly fine and I don't need you!"

"Just calm down." Blaine took a deep breath and finally looked up at Kurt. "That's better." Kurt said even though it was evident that Blaine was not better by any means. Blaine's honey-colored eyes were still filled with fear and insecurities.

Kurt stood up and held out his hand for Blaine to take. The dark-haired boy stared at the hand for a couple of seconds, but then he slipped his into Kurt's and allowed the taller boy to pull him up to his feet.

Blaine swayed a little, so Kurt wrapped his hand around his waist (which just so happened to be bare) trying not to enjoy the feeling of the warm skin under his fingers.

They entered the changing room and slowly pulled off their clothes not even looking at each other. Kurt couldn't even enjoy the memory of Blaine's swollen lips against his own, because he was too worried. When they were both dressed they excited the building and walked to the nearest subway station.

"There is really no need for you to walk me home." Blaine said once they were waiting for the train.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I am not letting you go home alone, Blaine. It's late."

It seemed like Blaine was too tired to argue back as he just pressed his lips in a firm line and stared ahead.

When the train finally arrived, they got inside and sat down side by side. Now, when he was almost sure that the other boy wouldn't start crying suddenly, he let himself think about the kiss. It had been amazing, magical and incredible, but it had caused Blaine to have a breakdown.

Maybe he had done something wrong? The he reminded himself that Blaine had been the one to initiate the kiss. Kurt wanted to touch these soft lips again, but he knew that it wouldn't be possible for a long time.

Kurt had to admit to himself that he desperately wanted that kiss to mean something. He couldn't get the memory of Blaine's warm lips against his own out of his head. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and started playing some random game trying to keep his mind occupied with something.

It didn't help much though as he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. He knew that it was foolish to think that they could ever be anything more than colleagues, but it was so hard not to. He snorted. He didn't even know the guy that well, and yet for some unknown reason he was falling in love with him. With a guy who after sharing something as intimate as kiss wouldn't even spare him a glance.

He was too afraid to even look at Blaine. He didn't want to see his cold eyes filled with anger, sadness and many more things that he wasn't able to describe.

The lights switched off making Kurt's phone the only source of light. For a brief moment he feared that the train would stop moving and he would be stuck with Blaine in an awkward silence forever. Luckily only a couple of seconds later the lights switched back on. Kurt sighed in relief and leaned his head against the window.

He pocketed his phone knowing that he wouldn't be able to focus on the game anyway. At least it wasn't crowded since it was pretty late, so Kurt didn't have to worry about receiving odd looks. He probably looked like a mess. He hadn't taken a shower at school, so now his whole body was sticky with sweat.

Suddenly, an unexpected weight fell on his shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts. Kurt looked down at the mop of dark curls. Blaine's head was resting on his shoulder. His eyes were closed shut and his lips (these deliciously pink lips) were parted slightly.

Blaine was sleeping.

He looked really adorable liked that, but what was more important he looked calm, relaxed and carefree. The corners of Kurt's lips turned up without his permission and he smiled at the sight. He wanted Blaine to be like this all the time. He found himself wondering what horrible secret was behind this mask of arrogance, because there had to be something, He was sure of it.

Kurt could stare at Blaine for long hours, but eventually he realized that he had no idea where they were supposed to get off the train. Reluctantly, he shook Blaine's shoulder hoping that the boy wouldn't blow up again.

Blaine slowly blinked his eyes open and looked sleepily around. "What's going on?" He asked.

Kurt's cheeks flushed red. "You fell asleep…on me." He wanted to slap himself for adding the last part, but now it was too late. "Ugh, and I don't know where-" He didn't get to finish though, as the speaker started speaking.

Blaine groaned and rolled his eyes after the communicate. "We have missed my station." He said, clearly not fully awake yet. The hazel-eyed boy ran his hands through his curly gel-free hair and stood up from the uncomfortable chair, not really made for sleeping on it.

The train stopped on the next station and they got off. Blaine was silent and Kurt didn't know if should say something or not. It seemed like the older boy really didn't want to talk to him, so kept quiet and followed Blaine to another train.

This time Blaine didn't fall asleep.

Kurt looked shyly at the other boy. Blaine's arms were folded against his chest and he was staring straight ahead.

"Blaine…please, tell me what happened." Kurt said gently.

Blaine looked down at his shoes. "It doesn't matter." He eventually said.

"Of course it does." Kurt said moving a little closer to Blaine. "You obviously are not okay and I really want to help you."

Blaine closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I kissed you if this is what it is about." Blaine said. "It was a mistake. You could have pushed me away or something though."

"It's not about the kiss." Kurt said. Well, it kind of was, but it wasn't the point now. "I…okay. Just know that if you need a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to, I'm here."

Blaine's face suddenly softened and he lifted up his gaze meeting Kurt's eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

Blaine unlocked the door to his small apartment and came in. Santana was out with her new girlfriend, which meant that she wouldn't try to talk again about his sex life or rather the lack of it. He walked into the kitchen and switched on the light.

After making himself a cup of strong coffee Blaine entered the living room, sat on the comfortable sofa and took his book out of the bag wanting to start doing an endless pile of homework. Unfortunately after only three hours of sleep and a very emotional day he wasn't able to focus on anything. The letters were suddenly too small and blurry to be read, so he quickly gave up and groaned in frustration.

As soon as he closed his eyes an imagine of two blue orbs that had been hunting him for the last couple of weeks appeared and he couldn't focus on anything else. Blaine allowed himself to be pulled into a world of pure happiness where he could spend long nights wrapped in a pair of strong arms.

Sometimes daydreaming was the only way to get by and forget (at least for a while) all the painful memories of the past and present. The constant, unbearable ache in his heart could only be dulled a little by beautiful figments of his imagination combined with the real people and places.

He knew that he couldn't get lost in these dreams unless he wanted the _accident_ to happen again. A regular guy would just ask the person he liked out, but he wasn't a regular guy. Blaine wished he could be brave, but he didn't want his heart to break into pieces again.

He stood up from the sofa and wandered to his room knowing what he had to do to remind himself why he was here, without the person he loved. Blaine opened the door to his closet and took out a small framed picture of two grinning people.

The people on the picture were dressed in beautiful, sparkling clothes and they were holding a trophy. They were looking into each other's eyes with love and passion. Blaine smiled slightly running his thumb over the smooth surface. It was all for them. All the sacrifices, resignations – it was worth it, because now he was on his way to become someone as great as his parents.

In a few years he would be a star. He would be a champion in classical dance and his life would be pretty much perfect.

Maybe, he would even be brave enough to let himself fall in love again. He hoped so, because even though he kept telling himself that he was fine, the true was that being alone sucked. Sure, he had Santana, but he couldn't cuddle to her or anything like that (not that he even wanted to do that with her).

Blaine kissed the picture with tears in his eyes and settled it down on the shelf in the closet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really hope you like the second chapter! Please, leave a review :D**

* * *

A huge smile formed on Kurt's lips when he saw the coffee shop. It was raining heavily and while he didn't mind a little water, he certainly didn't want it to be anywhere near his neatly stylized chestnut brown hair. He entered the building and collapsed his bright yellow umbrella.

Since it was 7 AM and a lot of people wanted to get their dose of caffeine the shop was crowded. Kurt had to wait in the line for nearly ten minutes to get his non-fat mocha.

Sipping slowly the hot liquid he walked over to the window to see that it was still raining. He couldn't wait for it to pass and he had an umbrella anyway, so he had to walk out of the café no matter how much he wanted to stay in the cozy, warm place filled with stimulating smell of coffee.

Kurt caught a glimpse of a familiar gelled down hair in the corner of his eye, so he looked around and noticed his dance tutor looking hopelessly through the window at the pouring rain. He was sitting alone at one of the tables with two empty cups in front of him.

A lot of emotions started running through Kurt's mind. He didn't know if he was more worried or hurt by Blaine's behavior. Kurt wanted to throw away his mask and see what was underneath. Biting at his bottom lip, Kurt hesitantly walked over to Blaine ignoring the fact that he really should get going.

"Hi." He said shyly gaining Blaine's attention.

The older boy looked up at him briefly but then focused his gaze on his hands. "Hi." He said quietly.

"Do you want to talk…about yesterday?" Kurt asked expecting Blaine to ignore him or leave. He didn't expect Blaine to look into his eyes with vulnerability and fear.

"Not really." He answered. "Can we just forget about it?"

Kurt didn't want to agree, because that meant that he wasn't going to find out what was wrong anytime soon but it was clear that Blaine was barely holding it together. "Yes, sure." Kurt said doing his best to give Blaine a convincing smile. He stood in front of Blaine in silence for a couple of minutes, before realizing that he really should leave. "Aren't you going to school?" Kurt asked the older boy.

Blaine glanced at the rain sighing. "I should but I don't have an umbrella or anything to cover myself with. I'm waiting for the rain to pass."

"Well, it doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon." Kurt said smiling softly. "You could go with me if you want. I happen to have an umbrella big enough for the both of us."

"I don't have a choice, I suppose." Blaine said, somehow sadly. Kurt felt a little hurt for that but he didn't let it show. The hazel-eyed boy stood up, threw the empty cups into the trashcan and followed Kurt outside.

Together they walked through the city in an uncomfortable silence. Neither of the boys knew what to say, and before Kurt could muster enough courage to even ask about something as simple as his favorite kind of music, they were already standing inside of the building.

"Thank you." Blaine said and with that he was gone leaving Kurt a mess of emotions.

Why was it so difficult to crash down Blaine's walls? What secrets were hidden behind that camouflage? Kurt shook his head and walked down the hallway, towards his first class. He needed to focus on the fact that Blaine at least stopped being an arrogant asshole. Well, Kurt wasn't sure if that would last but maybe it meant that he was one step closer to discovering Blaine's other side.

* * *

"What's the matter, Kurt? You've been quiet the whole day." Rachel asked during lunch snapping Kurt out of his thoughts. The blue-eyed boy put his turkey sandwich on the table and sighed heavily.

Rachel was looking at him expectantly with her brows furrowed in confusion. "It's about Blaine." Kurt said wanting to finally talk to someone about the dark-haired boy.

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Are you…in love with him?" It was a little scary how easily Rachel could read him. Kurt's cheeks turned red and he ducked his head not wanting to see her judgmental gaze. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "You totally are!"

Kurt shrugged. "It doesn't really matter as long as he doesn't want to get closer."

Rachel smiled at him in sympathy. "Well, I can see that Blaine is a little bit more relaxed when he's around you."

Kurt managed to smile back. "We kissed yesterday." Rachel's eyes went wide. "And he had some kind of panic attack after that, so I had to walk him home." Kurt said trying not to get lost in beautiful images of Blaine's soft lips and warm hands. "But it doesn't look like he wants to go any further than that kiss."

Rachel reached out her hand across the table squeezing Kurt's. "I think that you shouldn't give up on him just yet. Maybe he's been hurt before and now he needs a little bit more time to figure out if he wants to put his heart on display again."

"Yes, I know. I just wish there was something I could do to make him trust me. It's so hard to just patiently sit and wait for him to make the first move." Kurt said looking down at their hands.

"Just be there for him when Blaine needs you." Rachel said.

They ate their lunch in comfortable silence and Kurt went through his next two classes trying not to think too much about Blaine. Cassandra said a couple of times that he sucked and Kurt had to curl his hands into fists to stop himself from saying something snarky to her. He couldn't focus on the moves, but his heart and mind were filled with too many feelings and emotions to think straight at the moment.

When Kurt entered the changing room a couple of hours later Blaine was sitting on the bench with his hands folded in his lap. As soon as the door closed behind Kurt, the dark-haired boy looked up at him. Kurt stood there for a couple of seconds, not knowing what to do with himself.

"I'm sorry." Blaine finally whispered.

"You really don't have to apologize for yesterday, Blaine." Kurt said.

"I'm not apologizing for that, not only." Blaine said softly looking back down at his hands. "I'm apologizing for the way I've been acting towards you for these couple of weeks." Kurt wanted to pin point that Blaine wasn't really nice to anyone but he didn't say anything not wanting to upset him. "I shouldn't have been so cold and mean but sometimes I just can't help it."

Kurt smiled softly as he dropped his bag onto the bench and sat down next to Blaine. The older boy turned to look at him and returned the smile. Kurt's heart skipped a beat. Seeing Blaine smile was such a rare thing. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to be friends with you, Kurt." He said it hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure if really should say it. "If you want to."

Kurt's smile grew wider. "That would be great." He said softly.

"Hanging out with someone other than Santana is probably a good idea." Blaine said. "She's great and all but it's easy to get sick of her." His face fell. "I know how horrible I've been to you…to everyone and I want to make up for that. I don't want to hurt people anymore." He paused for a moment looking down at his feet and then added in whisper. "I know how it feels like to be hurt and I don't want anybody to feel like that because of me."

Kurt reached out his hand and rested it on the boy's shoulder starting him a little. "Is there a reason why you are like this?"

Blaine snorted. "Of course there is. People aren't evil for no reason."

"You're not evil. Maybe a little lost but definitely not evil." They were silent for a moment until Kurt asked. "So, what is the reason?"

"Let's just say that I've been hurt a couple of times and now I have trouble with letting people closer."

Kurt wanted to ask more questions but he knew better than to do that. So he just accepted the tiny piece of information hoping that one day Blaine would tell him about his past.

* * *

From now on things were different between Kurt and Blaine. The blue-eyed boy had a chance to see Blaine grin widely and even laugh sometimes. The walls around him were still present but now Kurt was sure that with a little more effort he would be able to break them down.

They started spending more time together and Kurt discovered that not everyone was happy with this situation.

"Are you nuts?" Peter asked when Kurt told him about his newly made friendship with Blaine. They were sitting on a bench outside of the NYADA building before classes. "Do you really think that being friends with someone like him could possibly be a good idea?" The blond boy asked gesturing with his hands vividly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "How can you label him so easily even though you don't know a thing about him?" Peter opened his mouth to answer, but Kurt held up his hand, signaling that he wasn't finished yet. "You can't take the gossips so seriously. I believe that Blaine is a decent person, but for some reason he's not able to let other people in besides the ones he trusts."

Peter raised his eyebrow and laughed shaking his head. "Don't be so naïve, Kurt. He just probably wants to use you."

"Why would he do something like that?" Kurt asked, a little angry at his friend.

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "You said it yourself. We don't know much about him."

Kurt went quiet, trying to figure out if this could possibly be true. He shook his head trying to get rid of this ridiculous thoughts. Blaine had no reason whatsoever to use Kurt. What would he use him for anyway?

* * *

Friendship with Blaine was a little difficult, he had to admit. Even though they were much closer now, the hazel-eyed boy would still blow up sometimes and yell at Kurt for no clear reason.

"I want to make it up to you." Blaine said after one of their fights during the practice.

"You really don't have to." Kurt said with a small smile.

"But I want to." Blaine said with determination evident in his deep voice. Kurt would love to hear him sing but he didn't have enough courage to ask. "So would you like to eat a dinner with me at my place on Saturday? Santana is supposed to spend the weekend with her girlfriend, so she won't be there to insult us."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat at the prospect of spending time with Blaine alone, in his apartment. He knew that it was a bad idea to get his hopes up but it sounded so much like a date that he couldn't help himself. "That sounds like a great idea." Kurt said trying not to show too much enthusiasm.

Blaine smiled a little. "Is 6 okay?"

Kurt nodded his head. "It's perfect." He blurted out.

The hazel-boy opened his mouth as if he wanted to add something, but then he just smiled again and started walking towards the changing room.

Kurt knew how foolish it was to think that it was going to be a date but he couldn't stop himself from thinking exactly that. Blaine just probably felt guilty and it was one of his attempts to make things straight between them.

He also couldn't forget about the overheard phone call. There obviously was someone special in Blaine's life even if that person was far away. Kurt didn't want to be the one to destroy their relationship even though every night he would dream of having Blaine in his arms and never letting go.

And just like that Kurt's good mood was gone. He sighed and slowly followed behind Blaine to the changing room. Once he was inside, Kurt sat down on the bench and took a bottle of water out of his bag. He tried not to look at Blaine's muscled back but he didn't have any energy left to stop himself.

Suddenly, the dark-haired boy turned around and Kurt's jaw dropped open. His gaze travelled over his muscled chest and stomach, but what caught Kurt's attention the most was a scar across his stomach. "What is it?" He asked softly.

Blaine looked down at his body, as if only now realizing that he was shirtless. Kurt could see clearly anger in his golden eyes, when the shorter boy looked back upat him but surprisingly it quickly melted away.

"I had a surgery when I was a kid." Blaine answered calmly but one of his arms curled protectively around his stomach. "Not a big deal."

Kurt nodded his head, a little surprised but happy that Blaine didn't seem to be mad at him for bringing it up. "Should I bring something for tomorrow?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Blaine visibly relaxed, making Kurt wonder what story was behind that scar. "No, that's not necessary."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked putting the bottle of water back into the bag. "I could buy a bottle of wine."

"Yeah, why not?" Blaine said putting on his shirt. "See you tomorrow then." He gathered his things and left the changing room, not even waiting for Kurt's replay.

Kurt sighed looking down at his hands. It seemed like he wasn't any closer to solving the mystery that was Blaine Anderson. Even though they were friends now, it still felt like there was an invisible wall between them that Kurt couldn't break.

* * *

When Kurt told Rachel about eating dinner with him, she was overexcited. The blue-eyed boy had to explain to her a few times that it was definitely not a date. "But you want it to be a date, Kurt. Don't even try to deny it." She said rolling her eyes at him.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, blushing a little. "Of course I want it to be a date but that doesn't change anything."

"A kiss means something, Kurt." The brown-haired girl said smiling brightly. "This is totally a date."

"We kissed a few weeks ago, and Blaine just wants to forget about it." Kurt said sadly, not really wanting to think about it right now. He just wanted to chill out in front of TV screen with his best friend. "He obviously doesn't have any romantic feelings for me."

"But you can't know for sure that it's not a date." Rachel said softly. "Just ask him."

"I don't want to make a fool out of myself, Rachel. If friendship is all I'm gonna get, I just have to accept it and move on." Kurt said knowing that it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of his feelings.

"Whatever you say." Rachel said, obviously knowing that Kurt wasn't going to listen to her.

The next day Kurt spent two hours getting ready for his not-date. He kept telling himself that this meeting shouldn't mean anything to him but his heart was naïve enough to hope. He chose a pair of the most skinny jeans that he owned, a white fitted shirt and a vest on top.

When Kurt excited his apartment the busy streets of New York suddenly seemed like the most beautiful place on the face of the planet. A nervous energy was buzzing through Kurt's body but for some unknown reason it wasn't distracting nor annoying. For one single moment he let himself believe that his feelings towards Blaine were mutual. He was aware of the fact that getting his hopes up was a very, _very_ bad idea, but Kurt just couldn't help it. He _wanted_ to feel this way.

He bought a bottle of Italian red wine (not the cheapest one) and entered the subway station. He still remembered which train he should take to get to Blaine's place from _that_ night and yet he kept checking the address and time not wanting to be late.

Kurt reached his destination fifteen minutes before he was supposed to meet Blaine. Not wanting to disturb Blaine he wandered around the neighborhood for a bit. Not far from Blaine's apartment he found a flower shop. He stood in front of the building for a while wondering if buying Blaine a nice-smelling flowers would be too much. A bouquet of beautiful roses or lilies would be a nice gesture, but it could also be misinterpreted by Blaine. Yeah, Kurt really wanted their meeting to be a date, but if Blaine had other ideas then he should respect that.

Kurt gave the flower shop a longing look and slowly started walking towards Blaine's apartment. He entered the old building and took the elevator gripping the bottle a little tighter than it was necessary. Then he walked down the short hallway, ignoring the fact that his heart obviously was trying to beat out of his chest.

When he stood in front of the door leading to Blaine's apartment, he took a deep breath, lifted up his hand and knocked against the door hoping for the best. Less than a minute later the door swung open and the first thing that Kurt's mind registered was the heavenly smell filling his noserids. Then he noticed a pair of bright hazel eyes, a gelled down hair (there was far less gel though) and a soft smile. It was still a little surprising to see Blaine smile but Kurt thought that the older boy looked so much more handsome with a grin plastered to his face. He also looked younger.

"Kurt." Blaine said breathlessly as if he was surprised to see him. "Um, hi."

"Hi." Kurt said a little awkwardly stepping from foot to foot.

"Come in." Blaine said stepping aside to let his friend in.

Kurt entered the apartment looking curiously around. Maybe the furniture and the decorations didn't seem to be very expensive but it all looked very cozy and nice. Blaine took his jacket from him and hung it. "This is for you." Kurt said holding up the bottle of wine. "I mean for us." He added after a moment. "Do you need any help with the dinner?"

"Thank you. Everything is almost ready." Blaine said taking the wine from Kurt. "I must warn you, though." He said walking through the short hallway. Kurt followed closely behind admiring Blaine's taste in colors. "I am not very good at cooking."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Kurt said entering the small kitchen. "If it tastes as good as it smells, then I'm in heaven."

Blaine chuckled, and _God,_ it was the most beautiful sound ever. He put the bottle down on the cupboard and walked over to the oven. Kurt sat down by the table and just watched Blaine.

"It's just a chicken with mashed potatoes and some weird salad with pineapple. I'm not even sure if it goes well together." Blaine said turning around to face Kurt.

"I'm sure it's great." Kurt said watching as Blaine filled two plates with food. Then he settled them on the table, opened the bottled of wine and filled two glasses with it and then finally sat down opposite Kurt.

A very uncomfortable silence filled the air leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts as he started slowly eating. He wasn't really sure what they were supposed to talk about. They still didn't know each other well.

Kurt looked up at Blaine who lifted up the glass and took a sip of wine. To Kurt's horror his face crumpled up. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

Blaine just looked at the glass for a moment, as if thinking about something and then just busted out in laughter. Kurt raised his eyebrow, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"The wine…it's horrible." Blaine said, clearly struggling to breath.

Kurt quickly took a sip of vine and almost spitted it all over the table. "Oh God, I'm so sorry." He said looking up at Blaine.

The other boy was still laughing. "It tastes like shit."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not _that_ bad."

"Yes, it is." Blaine argued.

"Okay, maybe it is." Kurt said at last. "But your salad isn't that amazing either."

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine asked. " _My_ salad is a masterpiece compared to _your_ wine."

They both started laughing and the tension finally melted away. They finished eating the dinner in a pleasant atmosphere and moved to the living room to watch a movie together. "What about _Pitch Perfect_?" Blaine asked going through his collection of films.

"Sure." Kurt said from his spot on the comfortable sofa. Blaine put the disc into the DVD player and sat down beside Kurt. "It's actually pretty nostalgic." Kurt said watching as Blaine filled two glasses with wine. Luckily, he had a bottle of white wine, which was actually quite good. "I used to be in a glee club in high school."

"Really?" Blaine asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, being on Broadway has always been my dream and glee club was my first step on the way to achieve that." Kurt said smiling softly at the good memories.

For a couple of minutes neither of them said anything as they watched the opening of the movie. "I used to be in a glee club too, you know? We were called the Warblers." Blaine finally said looking down at his hands.

"Wow, really? We used to compete against them. The New Directions." Kurt said in excitement. "But I don't remember you being amongst these preppy boys in uniforms."

A small sad smile formed on Blaine's lips as he took a sip of his wine. "I was on the team only during my freshman year."

Kurt knew that it was kind of rude to ask but he really wanted to know as much about the other boy as he could. He felt like he was so much closer to solving the mystery of Blaine Anderson, but still not close enough. "Why?"

"I had to quit due to some personal problems. I just met the wrong people, I guess. I don't really want to talk about it now." Blaine set the glass on the table and wrapped his arms around himself.

"That's okay." Kurt said resting his hand on Blaine's shoulder. The hazel-eyed boy looked up at him smiling thankfully. "Well, tell me something about yourself, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine chuckled. "I'm just an average guy. There's not really much to know about me."

"I don't believe that." Kurt said. "There must be something."

"Well, I do have a rather big collection of bow-ties back at home."

"Seriously? Bow-ties?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrow.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" Blaine said. "I'm not the one wearing a different scarf every single day after all."

Kurt glared at him. "Stay away from my scarves! They are warm and fashionable."

They kept talking forgetting about the movie playing on the screen in front of them. Discussing their favorite books, foods, songs and musicals was far more interesting. "What about your family? What are they like?" Kurt asked at some point.

A pleasant smile immediately vanished from his face and sadness filled his amber eyes. His hands curled into fists and his relaxed face turned into an emotionless mask. Kurt's good mood also disappeared as he watched his friend turn back into a stranger. "Blaine…it's okay if you don't want to talk about them. I don't want to force you into anything." Kurt said softly hoping that it was enough to calm Blaine down.

The dark-haired boy sat motionlessly for a while, not saying a word. Kurt was afraid that he was about to blow up, so he placed his hand gently on the other boy's shoulder trying to bring him back into reality. "I'm sorry." Blaine finally whispered. "My family is just a really sore subject."

"It's fine." Kurt said smiling softly, glad that Blaine was still calm. "You don't have to tell me anything."

Blaine nodded his head. "Thanks."

Blaine refilled his glass with wine and drank it all at once. "Can I ask you a question, Blaine?" It felt like he was crossing a line, but Kurt wanted to know at least one important thing about Blaine. The hazel-eyed boy gave him a small nod. "I think that's okay to assume that you're a gay after…" He trailed off avoiding Blaine's gaze. "Do you have a boyfriend? I accidentally overheard one of your phone calls a couple of weeks ago and it sounded a little more than friendly." Kurt knew that he shouldn't be asking that but he needed to have a reason to get over Blaine.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." Blaine said quietly looking at Kurt with his huge, mysterious hazel eyes.

Kurt's eyes travelled down to Blaine's lips and for a moment he really wanted to lean forward and press a kiss to them, but he knew that it would be most likely unwelcome. Instead, he hesitantly reached out his hands and placed it on top of Blaine's smiling at him softly.

The hazel-eyed boy looked down at their hands and then back up at his friend. "Kurt…but I don't think I'm ready to have one."

"It's okay." Kurt said and squeezed Blaine's hand trying to show him that he really meant that.

* * *

Blaine just couldn't get enough of Kurt. His infectious laugh, crystal clear blue eyes, slim fingers and beautiful personality. It was almost one AM and they were both beyond tipsy at this point, but even now Blaine was aware of his feelings towards the brown-haired boy sitting beside him on the couch.

It was terrifying.

Blaine also knew that Kurt wanted more as well. Was Blaine ready for such a big step? He hadn't had a boyfriend for a couple of years and it was all really unfamiliar to him. He dreamed about just loosing himself in the stream of love and passion but he wasn't quite yet there.

He looked over at Kurt and noticed that his eyes were closed. He just stared at his face for a while, not really caring that it was kind of creepy. Then, after a moment of hesitation Blaine moved closer to Kurt and leaned his head against his shoulder forgetting about all the walls built around his heart. He was finally starting to believe that maybe Kurt would be there to protect his heart as well instead of tearing it apart.

Blaine closed his eyes and brought back the memory of their kiss.

One day he would find the courage to smash their lips together again.

But for now even Kurt's boney shoulder was enough to make him forget about everything else.

* * *

When Kurt woke up it felt like his head was about to explode from the pain. He slowly blinked his eyes open, groaning at the bright sun peeking from behind the curtains. Looking around Kurt realized that it was definitely not his bedroom. After a couple of seconds of confusion the memories came rushing back into his mind.

He ran his hand through his hair and frowned. He really didn't want Blaine to see him in this state. But before he could figure out what to do next a smell of freshly-made coffee hit his senses. A minute later a cup of hot coffee was placed in front of him on the smalltable.

When Kurt looked up, he was met with the most adorable sight ever. Blaine was standing in front of him wearing a pair of loose sweatpants and an oversized sweater. But the best thing was that Blaine's dark hair was loose and curly. "Yes, I know, I look terrible." Blaine said crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't look angry nor upset. He seemed relaxed and slightly amused.

"I think you look cute." Kurt said not thinking it through.

Blaine's cheeks flushed red and he ducked his head shyly. Then he cleared his throat and looked back at Kurt. "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

"Um, I'm not really hungry right now, to be honest." Kurt replied. "I am not sure if I would be able to keep anything down." He said reluctantly. "Can I take a shower though?"

"Sure." Blaine said smiling softly. Kurt stood up from the sofa, immediately noticing the pain from sleeping there. At least he didn't feel nauseated. Slowly, he excited the living room and walked straight towards the bathroom, barely remembering where it was.

As soon as the door was closed Kurt stripped out of his clothes wondering how he was going to survive wearing them on his way back home. Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind Kurt entered the shower and let himself enjoy the stream of hot water.

Only then the events from last night started becoming more clear. At least now he knew three things. Blaine was gay, didn't have a boyfriend, but he wasn't ready to be in a relationship. That knowledge was enough for now. It didn't mean that he was just going to sit and wait though. He was going to make Blaine think that he didn't have any reason not to trust Kurt.

Even though Kurt knew a couple of new things about his friend it seemed like there was still some major secret that Blaine didn't want him to know about. He was fine with it as long as it didn't mean that Blaine was a drug dealer or anything like that.

Kurt stepped out of the cabin only to find a pile of fresh clothes and tower waiting for him. He smiled a little at the prospect of wearing clothes that belonged to Blaine. He dried himself off and pulled on a pair of boxes, a comfortable and worn-out, but still somewhat stylish green sweater and fitted jeans that were just slightly too short.

He excited the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. Blaine was sitting by the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Thank you for the clothes." Kurt said leaning against the wall and smiling softly. Blaine looked up at him and returned the smile. "And for the dinner…and well, everything."

"You have nothing to thank for, Kurt." Blaine said shrugging.

"I should probably go now." Kurt said reluctantly. "My phone is dead and Rachel must be really worried about me."

"Yeah…" Blaine said and bit his bottom lip, as if he wanted to say something else.

Kurt wanted for a couple of seconds, but the other boy didn't say anything.

He walked Kurt to the door and stood patiently as he pulled on his jacket and wrapped his scarf around his neck. When Kurt turned around to face Blaine, he hesitantly leaned forward for a good-bye hug expecting Blaine to do the same, but the other boy lifted up his hand and cuddled it to Kurt's cheek surprising the heck out of him.

Kurt stood frozen searching in Blaine's eyes for some sort of hint as to what was going to happen next, but he could only see hope and fear. Then the hazel-eyed boy slowly leaned forward as if he still wasn't really sure if he was really going to do this, and then they were kissing. Kurt closed his eyes marveling at how right it felt. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck returning the kiss.

After what felt like a millisecond, Blaine pulled away smiling softly at Kurt. He wanted to ask so much questions about them but he knew that he should just enjoy the moment while it lasted, so he returned the smile and said. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

As soon as Kurt returned to their apartment Rachel knew that something had happened. Kurt wasn't really surprised considering that fact that he couldn't stop smiling and everything was just beautiful and colorful.

"Did you have sex last night?" Rachel asked with a smirk when Kurt started making himself some breakfast.

"What? Of course not." Kurt replied looking at his best friend in disapproval.

She jumped on one of the stools and propped up her head on her hands. "Then why are you smiling like a fool?"

"Blaine kissed me." Kurt said not even trying to hide the grin forming on his face. "And it felt really amazing."

Rachel's smile grew even wider as she approached her best friend and pulled him into her arms. "I'm so happy for you, Kurt!" She said.

"So you don't think that he's dangerous to be around anymore?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrow once they pulled away.

"I don't." She said. "I think that you've changed him for the better. He's actually a lot nicer to everyone. Maybe he's not very talkative but I can see that he's much happier and it's all because of you!"

"I can't be the only reason for that." Kurt said.

"Oh, come on, Kurt." Rachel said squeezing his hand. "You are and you know that!"

"I don't know…" Kurt still wasn't so sure that it was all because of him. It seemed a little unreal.

"Whatever you say." Rachel said shaking her head. "Anyway, you've got to tell me everything!"

And so they spent the rest of the Sunday talking about Blaine. Kurt didn't want to get his hopes up just yet but after that amazing kiss (without tears and screams this time) Kurt couldn't stop imagining them as a real couple.

That night Kurt jumped under the covers not even thinking about sleeping. He was way too excited to let the sleep wash over him. He felt like the happiness was running through his vines and he didn't want this feeling to ever stop. The wiser part of his mind kept telling him that the kiss didn't have to necessarily mean anything but this time he decided to listen to his romantic side.

It took him a couple of hours but the daydreaming eventually turned into a real dream filled with amber eyes and soft lips.

* * *

When Kurt woke up on Monday morning it took him ten minutes to convince himself that he had really kissed Blaine Anderson and it wasn't just a figment of his vivid imagination. He lied on his bed staring at the ceiling for as long as he could trying to recall all of the details from the previous day.

Kurt went through his morning routine as fast as he could, eager to see Blaine. Their running sessions weren't as frequent as at the beginning, since Kurt's condition was much better now but every Monday they would still meet up at the coffee shop, halfway between their apartments and run through the central park for thirty minutes or so.

After eating a quick breakfast Kurt grabbed his bag with books and clothes to change into after the run. Rachel, barely awake was only able to kiss his cheek sloppily as a good-bye. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at his best friend, happy that he wasn't in a zombie-like state without his coffee and excited their small apartment.

As soon as the cold wind hit him in the face, the reality finally sunk in. The kiss didn't have to mean that they were suddenly a couple. What if Blaine regretted this act of affection? The panic settled in his heart and it seemed like there was no way to calm down for Kurt. He really wanted to believe that they were something more than friends now, but how could he be sure when he knew that Blaine had trouble with handling his emotions? What if it was exactly like the last time?

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling very cold and insecure. He walked through the city, dreading the moment of seeing Blaine's face. He didn't want to see the fear and anger in his golden eyes. The closer he was to the coffee shop, the faster his heart was beating.

He stood in front of the building for a couple of minutes, not really wanting to come in and be faced with possibly harsh reality. He wanted to stay in his beautiful fantasy with Blaine by his side.

But then another thought came into his mind. Maybe, just maybe Blaine actually wanted something more than friendship too. Behind this door something life-changing could be waiting for him. To find out Kurt just had to push it open.

He took a deep breath gathering all of his courage and opened the door with trembling hands and racing heart. His gaze travelled through the room until it landed on the one person that had the power to break his heart.

Blaine was sitting at one of the tables with two cups of coffee in front of him. His fingers were tapping against the table a melody only known to him. His face was devoid of any emotions which was a little worrying to Kurt. He slowly made his way over to the table and cleared his throat making his presence known.

The dark-haired boy glanced up at Kurt and for a moment they just looked into each other's eyes not showing any feelings. Finally, the corners of Blaine's mouth turned into a grin and some of the tension left Kurt's body. "Hi, Kurt." He said, almost shyly.

Kurt smiled back. "Hello, Blaine."

"I've got a coffee for you." Blaine said gesturing at one of the cups.

"Thank you." Kurt said taking the offered drink.

Blaine stood up taking his cup and they excited the café slowly sipping their coffees. They walked down the sidewalk in silence for a while. Kurt waited for Blaine to speak up but when he realized that the other boy wasn't going to say anything he spoke up. "Are we just going to ignore it like the last time?" Kurt asked, cursing himself for mentioning their last kiss.

"I hope not." Blaine said turning to him. A soft smile was playing on his lips without a trace of insecurity. "Maybe I'm not ready to put a label on us yet but I'm tired of pretending that you don't mean anything to me. I'm kinda scared of this but I really want to try. I don't know if a relationship is what I need right now but I do know that I need you as something more than a platonic friend." Suddenly, a warm hand slipped into his and Kurt knew that it was what pure happiness felt like. He was surprised by Blaine's expansiveness but he was so incredibly happy that the other boy wanted to risk breaking his own heart to be with Kurt.

But he had to make sure that Blaine really knew what he was getting himself into. "Are you sure that it is what you want, Blaine? Don't get me wrong, I really want us to be something amazing together but I can't have you changing your mind in a week or so."

Blaine lifted up his hand and slowly kissed it making Kurt's heart do a back flip. "I'm sure, Kurt. I know how it feels like to be brokenhearted and I don't want you to feel like that. I really regret being a jerk to you and I promise you, that version of me is gone and is never going back. You have an ability to make me believe in romance again."

Kurt didn't know what to say to that. "Okay, if you are sure, then I think that we can try." He rested his hand on Blaine's waist and slowly leaned forward capturing Blaine's lips in a soft kiss. Blaine returned the kiss and they stayed in each other's arms for a couple of short seconds ignoring the people walking past them. "Aren't we supposed to be running?" Kurt asked when they pulled away.

"Nah, we can just walk today."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi again! I hope you're not bored with this story yet :D I was supposed to post this chapter on Thursday, but I decided to do that now. It's the end of my winter break, so sadly writing may become a little dificult in upocoming weeks, but this story is finished (I might write an epilogue, though), so there is nothing to worry about :) I've started writing a story based on _Love, Rosie_ , based on both movie and book (which I absolutely adore) and I have to return to _Broken Wings_ soon. **

**Okay, enough of my rambling. Thank you all for reading and reviewing :) You have no idea how much it means to me.**

* * *

The classes were way too long and boring for Kurt's liking. He couldn't wait for his dance practice with Blaine where he would be able to get lost in his embrace. Cassandra July didn't have any remarks for him anymore, so they could spend half of the practice just making out or/and talking. But dancing wasn't so bad since Kurt loved feeling Blaine's strong arms around his body.

It was a nice day with a cloudless sky, so Kurt decided to eat the lunch outside and enjoy the sun.

"What are you so happy about?" Peter asked when he sat down on a bench next to Kurt.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, not wanting his smile to give everything away. "I'm dating Blaine, sort of."

Peter's jaw dropped open. "What?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, not trying to hide his smile anymore and shrugged. "On Friday Blaine invited me over and we kind of clicked, I guess. He kissed me good-bye and here we are."

"Right." Peter said crossing his arms over his chest. "So you don't care anymore that he's a sociopath? Friendship is one thing, but a romantic relationship is another. He's not a good material for a boyfriend, trust me. This is not a good idea."

Kurt was a little too happy to be mad at Peter. "This is called taking a risk, Peter. Yes, I don't know how this is all going to end, but I want to find out. I want to give us a chance, because he is finally willing to try something new. Can't you see that he's different now? That we can actually see him smile?"

Peter looked down shaking his head. "Kurt…I can't believe how stupid you are. Just don't come crying to me if he hurts you."

"Ok, now you're overreacting. What is your problem with him?" Kurt asked, angry at his friend for having so little faith in Blaine's ability to change. "You don't even know him. You know what? We should change it. You have to meet him."

"What? What for?" Peter asked, clearly not happy about Kurt's idea.

"You can't keep looking at him through the prism of other people's opinions." Peter looked down and Kurt's voice softened seeing how truly scared of Blaine he was. "He's not that bad, I promise. It's hard to crash down his walls, but it _is_ possible. "

Peter looked back up at him. "I just don't trust him, Kurt. And you shouldn't either." The blond boy stood up, gathered his things and walked away not even looking once over his shoulder to see Kurt's reaction.

Kurt sighed playing with his apple. Why couldn't he just believe that Blaine was good to him? Well, he couldn't have everything, he supposed. Peter was his friend and he would come around eventually.

He wasn't able to enjoy the nice weather anymore, so Kurt stuffed the rest of his lunch into his mouth and stood up swinging his bag over his shoulder. Once he was back inside, Kurt looked hopefully around scanning the halls in search of a familiar silhouette. Unfortunately, the dark-haired boy was nowhere to be found, so Kurt started walking towards his next class trying not to let his excitement at the prospect of seeing Blaine again get the better of him.

He pushed the thoughts of Peter to the back of his mind and entered the class.

* * *

Kurt walked through the halls almost bouncing with a grin plastered to his face. In a matter of minutes he would get to see his supposed boyfriend. He felt kind of nervous about that, but it didn't matter since he couldn't wait to take Blaine's hand into his again and look into his golden eyes.

He entered the changing room and quickly pulled his clothes off. Then he put on a plain black t-shirt and a pair of comfortable worn-out pants that even though they weren't fashionable he loved. When he was done he looked into a small mirror hanging on the wall and ran his hand through his hair making sure that he looked presentable.

Kurt entered the specious practice room and looked around. His whole body stiffened when he noticed Blaine sitting on the floor with his back leaned against the wall and the most heartbreaking expression written all over his face.

 _He regrets it,_ Kurt thought swallowing hard and wrapping his arms around his torso as if it was able to protect him from getting hurt. Slowly, he started walking towards the dark-haired boy trying to prepare himself for yet another disappointment. When Blaine noticed him, he turned his hazel eyes towards him seeming surprised upon seeing Kurt.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" Kurt asked trying to sound casually.

The shorter boy looked down at his hands and shook his head. "Not really."

Kurt sighed closing his eyes for a moment. So Peter had been right after all and it all was going to end in tears.

"Have you changed your mind?" Kurt said quietly, almost whispering. "Do you not want to try after all?"

"You don't get it." Blaine said leaning his head against the wall. "No one does."

Even though Kurt was really scared and almost desperate to make Blaine stay with him, he calmly sat down next to Blaine and covered one of the boy's hands with his. "Then make me understand. I want to help you, but I have absolutely no clue as to what's going on with you."

"I had a boyfriend in high school." Blaine admitted after a moment. "Well, it may not seem like anything unusual, but I thought that we were forever." He paused for a moment looking down at their joined hands and rubbing his thumb over Kurt's palm. "But then he just broke-up with me and I was left completely alone and heartbroken." He laughed humorlessly. "God, I'm so pathetic, aren't I?"

"No, Blaine." Kurt quickly assured him seeing the tears welling up in Blaine's eyes.

"It was years ago, but I still can't just so simply trust someone." Blaine said. "I've built all of those walls around myself, and I wish I could just shatter them down, but I can't, because I'm still so damn afraid of getting hurt."

Kurt started rubbing Blaine's arm up and down. "I'm not expecting you to just give everything into our...relationship. We can go slow. I don't mind." He paused for a moment feeling his cheeks turn red. "To be completely honest, I've never been in a serious relationship."

"What?" Blaine asked, clearly shocked.

Kurt ducked his head, suddenly feeling ashamed. "Yeah, I know it's pretty lame."

"No, I just can't believe it. You're absolutely amazing." Blaine said and Kurt could tell that he was being honest.

The corners of Kurt's mouth curled into a small smile as he looked at Blaine. "I think it should be me comforting you...not the other way around."

Blaine smiled back. "I already feel so much better." The smile disappeared off his face saddening Kurt. "I just want you to know that I can't promise you anything. Not yet at least."

"That's okay." Kurt said. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything." He stood up from the floor and held out his hand for Blaine.

The dark-haired boy smiled at him and took the offered hand letting Kurt pull him up to his feet. Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and nuzzled his face into his neck. A pleasant warmth suddenly filled Kurt's heart and he wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

They stood in each other's arms for a couple of minutes until Blaine spoke up. "We should probably start dancing. This is what we are here for after all. Although I don't think that you need a tutor anymore." He pulled away and smirked at Kurt.

"So what?" The blue-eyed boy asked still holding Blaine's hands, not quite ready to let go. "I love dancing with you."

"Me too." Blaine said looking straight into Kurt's eyes. He lifted up his hand and stroked Kurt's cheek before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a sweet innocent kiss.

The rest of their practice they spent dancing to the rhythm of the music and occasionally stealing kisses from one another.

* * *

The next two weeks were absolutely perfect. Even though Blaine was still slightly insecure and sometimes the fragments of his older aggressive self were still visible, Kurt thought that he couldn't imagine a happier relationship for himself. They would go together on long walks to the central park to see the sunset, many evenings were spent in Blaine's apartments since his roommate wasn't there very often, and they even had time to go to cinema or eat dinner in one of the cheaper restaurants. It was hard to balance everything, since an insane amount of school work and Blaine's job often got in the way, but somehow they were able to find time for each other.

"I really want ice-cream right now." Blaine said during one of their many trips to central park while they were walking hand-in-hand admiring the white scenery. It had started snowing a week earlier and everything was covered with the white fluff.

"It's winter, Blaine." Kurt pointed out. "It might be a little too cold for ice-cream."

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. "But I _really_ want ice-cream. Now."

They semi-argued and teased each other for a couple of minutes until Blaine turned his puppy eyes at Kurt, and he couldn't do anything to say no to his boyfriend. "Ugh, fine, but you're buying it."

Blaine almost jumped in excitement. "Great!"

They walked to the nearest open ice-cream shop (which was actually pretty far away) and looked at the many available flavors. Kurt ordered his favorite, strawberry ice-cream while Blaine went for chocolate-chip cookie flavor. Kurt raised his eyebrows in amusement watching as Blaine moaned while eating the ice-cream.

When Blaine looked at Kurt, his cheeks turned slightly red. "What? I just really like this flavor. Well, I really love cookies in general."

That was when the idea came into Kurt's mind. "Then maybe we could just make some cookies ourselves?" He asked hopefully.

"Ugh, I'm not really good at cooking or baking as you probably know by now." Blaine said smiling slightly.

"Then we're lucky that everyone in my family _adores_ my famous chocolate-chip cookies." Kurt said taking hold of Blaine's hand as they walked out of the shop. "We could go to your place even now and see if you have the ingredients."

"Probably not." Blaine said immediately.

So they went shopping to the local grocery shop and took the subway. As they sat down in the train with their hands clasped between them Kurt couldn't imagine a better future for himself. Going shopping with his husband and then driving home together. He really wanted him and Blaine to be more and for the first time he felt deep down that it was really possible.

They walked through the streets of New York in comfortable silence until they reached their destination. The pair climbed up the stairs and Blaine pulled out his key to unlock the door, but he frowned when he realized that the door was in fact open. "Ugh, it seems like you finally have the possibility to meet the one and only Santana Lopez." Blaine said, not even trying to fake enthusiasm.

Suddenly Kurt felt nervous. He was going to officially meet Blaine's only good friend and from what he knew, the girl wasn't a very nice person. Blaine held the door open for Kurt, and the blue-eyed boy hesitantly walked in. As soon as the door closed behind them, Kurt heard an ominous voice.

"Well, well, well. You've finally decided to bring your boy-toy to meet me." The Latina girl slowly approached them and even though Kurt was gay he had to admit that she was truly beautiful. Santana eyed Kurt up and down and then looked at her roommate smirking. "Just don't be too loud, please. I'm trying to watch my favorite film and I don't need your gay sex to disturb me."

"Santana." Blaine warned her.

"Whatever." She said and walked back into the living room.

"Well, this is Santana." Blaine said pulling off his coat. "She was unusually nice to you."

"She's...unique." Kurt said doing the same.

They moved to the kitchen and started making the cookies. It turned out that Blaine really wasn't very good at it. "Okay, now you need to close your eyes." Kurt said wiping his hands into a dishrag.

Blaine raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What, why?"

"Because I need to add a secret ingredient." Kurt said seriously, trying to push Blaine out of the kitchen.

"Oh, come on. Are you serious?" Blaine asked rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I am. Now either close your eyes or get out of here." Kurt said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine." Blaine sighed and closed his eyes obediently.

"Turn around."

"Really?" Blaine asked, but turned around as he was told to.

"Now don't move. Just so you know I have a very good hearing." Kurt said turning around to work his magic on cookies.

He was halfway through when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. "Blaine! You're horrible."

The dark-haired boy rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "Cinnamon, really? It's not a secret."

"Jesus Christ, Blaine. Forgive me for trying to make it a little bit more special and mysterious." Kurt said rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

Blaine laughed and his breath tickled Kurt's neck. He slowly turned around in Blaine's embrace and rested his hands on Blaine's shoulders. Blaine leaned forward closing the gap between them and sweetly kissed Kurt's lips. "Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad. I'm furious." Kurt said weakly looking straight into Blaine's hazel orbs. They kissed again, this time with more passion and desire. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's neck and started kissing it up and down.

"People eat here, you know?" Blaine immediately jumped away from Kurt, much to his dismay.

Santana walked over to the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice. "Oh, and my girlfriend is coming over later, so you two need to leave at 5 PM." She said pouring the juice into a glass. "I don't want her to start throwing up rainbows upon seeing the two of you."

"Sure." Blaine said rolling his eyes. "Is this Kate or maybe Sarah?"

"It's none of your business." She said coldly glaring at her friend.

"So she's new. A third one this month? This must be some sort of record." Blaine said leaning against the cupboard.

Santana crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, you haven't got laid in over five years, so I would shut up if I were you." She said and left the kitchen glaring at both of them.

"She's a good person." Blaine said immediately.

"I know." Kurt said remembering that not so long ago Blaine had been just like her.

They finished baking cookies and ate almost every single one leaving only a few for Santana and her girlfriend.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Peter decided to throw a party. Kurt didn't know if brining Blaine along was a good idea, since the blond boy wasn't very friendly towards him, but at last he decided to give it a shot. Peter had to get to know Blaine better in order to come to like him. Of course it wasn't so easy to convince Blaine to go with him.

"Why not, Blaine? I want you to get to know my friends." Kurt said after their dance practice while they were in the changing room.

Blaine sighed pulling off his sweaty black shirt. "I don't like parties, okay?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows questioningly. "A small gathering of friends in Peter's apartment could hardly be called a party, Blaine. He just likes to call it that way, because he thinks it sounds cooler."

"Okay, I don't know if you've noticed it already, but the whole student body of NYADA thinks that I'm a heartless jerk." Blaine snapped throwing his bag forcefully on the floor.

"That's not true, Blaine." Kurt walked over to his boyfriend and rested a comforting hand on his back.

"Yes, it is. I've been so horrible to everyone that no one thinks that I'm a good person." His whole body suddenly stiffened. "Maybe they are right." He turned around facing Kurt. "And maybe it's time for you to finally understand that."

"Don't be stupid, Blaine." Kurt said taking one of Blaine's hand in both of his. "It doesn't matter what other people think about you. I know better." Kurt said smiling slightly. He tucked one of Blaine's curls behind his ear and lifted up his chin to make him look into Kurt's eyes. "Blaine Anderson, you are passionate, talented, helpful and good person. And I can't wait to know all of the beautiful things about you."

"Thank you." Blaine said. "For believing in me, but I don't think that I'm quite ready to believe in myself, yet." He paused for a moment squeezing Kurt's hand. "I need to be alone for a while, okay?"

Kurt nodded his head. "Sure."

Blaine kissed gently Kurt's forehead, gathered his things and started walking towards the door. "I'm sorry for trying to make you do something that you are not comfortable with. I promised I wouldn't." Kurt called after him.

"No, I'm sorry for not being able to be a boyfriend that you deserve." Blaine said bitterly and walked out of the changing room.

Kurt wanted to run after him and tell him that he was exactly what Kurt needed, but it seemed like his presence would only make everything even worse. Blaine apparently needed to be on his own for a while and Kurt had to respect it.

He sat down on the floor leaning his back against the wall and rested his head on top of his knees. Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't like everyone else, but he hoped that it wasn't the beginning of an end.

* * *

When Blaine entered his apartment, luckily Santana was nowhere to be found. He took a quick shower, put on his pajamas and lied down in bed hoping that he would fall asleep quickly. Unfortunately there was too much going on in his head and he just kept turning from side to side.

He finally was in a loving relationship, but he couldn't truly enjoy it since the ghosts of his past were still hunting him. How was he supposed to trust Kurt completely if every time he looked at him he could also see Joey's face. His beautiful green eyes, soft ginger hair and freckled face. He still remembered the happiness and heartbreak of being with Joey and as much as he wanted to separate his present from the past he wasn't able to do that.

After two hours of attempting to fall asleep Blaine got up and walked into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of cold water. A small smile graced his features when the memories of baking cookies together started rushing into his mind. Kurt was one of the only people that still had faith in him. Blaine knew that he wasn't able to just end things between them even though he knew that in the long run their relationship wouldn't last because of Blaine's secret. But he didn't want to come clean since Blaine didn't want to lose Kurt just yet. He wanted to live this fantasy for as long as possible.

Blaine sighed putting the now empty glass into the sink. He knew what he needed to do even though he really didn't want to. If Kurt wanted him to go to that party so much, then Blaine had to man up, forget about his fears and just go pretending to have fun.

* * *

The next two days were tough. Kurt wanted Blaine to have his space, so even though he was worried, he decided not to call him. This waiting game was slowly killing him, so when it was time to finally go to the party, Kurt just wanted to stay home and watch some sappy movie with a carton of strawberry ice-cream.

"Kurt, are you sure you don't want to go?." Rachel asked one more time while she was trying to find something to wear.

The blue-eyed boy looked up at her from his spot on the sofa wrapping a blue, thick blanket tighter around himself. "I'm not in a mood for that, Rachel. But you should definitely go and have fun with...what was his name again?" Kurt asked smirking.

Rachel blushed, clearly trying not to smile dreamily like a fourteen-year old girl with a crush. "His name's Patrick." She said looking down at her feet.

Suddenly, a doorbell rang pulling them both out of their little bubble. Seeing as Kurt had no intention to leave his cocoon and answer the door she rolled her brown eyes and walked over to the door.

Kurt took his cup of hot chocolate from the coffee table and took a sip enjoying the soothing warmth. "Kurt!" Rachel called cheerfully from the hall. "It seems like you have a guest."

Kurt frowned not really wanting to move from his spot.

A couple of seconds later Rachel reappeared in the living room. To Kurt's surprise she was quickly followed by Blaine.

"I will give you two a moment." Rachel said winking at Kurt as she entered her room shutting the door behind her.

"Hi." Blaine said smiling at Kurt. The blue-eyed boy took a couple of seconds to just look at Blaine and admire his beauty. He was dressed in black skin-tight jeans and a red turtleneck. And wow, his hair looked really amazing. There was just enough gel to tame his curls, but it didn't look like a helmet.

"Hello." Kurt said, not really sure if he should be more worried or happy to see his boyfriend. "Um, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I thought we were going to a party." Blaine said, still smiling.

Kurt was touched, but he knew that deep down Blaine didn't want to go. He unwrapped himself from the blanket and stood up from the sofa. "No, Blaine. I don't want you to do something just because you feel like you have to."

"Listen to me, Kurt." Blaine approached him slowly and grabbed Kurt's hands. "I want to do this because I want to meet my boyfriend's friends. Is that so bad? You were right. They aren't too fond of me, so it's time to finally change it and show them that I'm good for you."

"You don't have to prove anything to them or me, you know?" Kurt asked hoping that Blaine already knew that.

"I do." Blaine said softly. "But it's just a party. I don't want to keep missing parties just because I have some irrational fear."

"Are you sure?" Kurt really wanted Blaine to go with him, but at the same he didn't want his boyfriend to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm positive." Blaine slowly leaned forward and softly kissed Kurt's lips leaving the taller boy breathless.

"Let's go then." Kurt said not even trying to hide his excitement.

"You should probably change first." Blaine said looking up and down at Kurt's clothes with amusement.

Kurt blushed slightly remembering what he was wearing. A worn-out sweater and a pair of yoga-pants. "Yeah, sure. Give me a couple of minutes." Kurt said disappearing into his room.

Of course Kurt Hummel was always prepared, so a complete outfit was already waiting for him on the bed. He quickly changed and walked back into the living room where Blaine and Rachel were chatting.

They pulled on their coats and excited the apartment. As they walked through the streets Kurt would look at his boyfriend every now and then to search for any sigh of him being uncomfortable, but he didn't find anything except for a honest smile.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Blaine finally asked when they were standing alone in front of a grocery shop, where Rachel decided to buy some organic snacks for herself.

"I was worried." Kurt said instead. "You should have called me at least once to let me know that you're alright."

A guilt quickly replaced Blaine's charming smile. "I know and I'm sorry for that. I just needed time to figure out some things in my head." He said and grabbed Kurt's hand squeezing it. "And Kurt, believe me or not but I just really want to go with you to that party and meet all of your friends. It's about time."

"Okay, if you say so." Kurt said, not wanting to make a problem out of nothing.

When they arrived, Kurt realized just how many friends Peter had. His small apartment was crowded and it was hard to breath. He immediately looked over at Blaine to check if the shorter boy was alright. It was clear that his board smile was too bright, but Kurt didn't comment on it.

"Kurt!" Peter called throwing himself at his friend. The blue-eyed boy was a little taken aback, but he wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"Hi, Peter." Kurt said pulling away. As soon as Peter's gaze landed on Blaine his expression hardened and he didn't look very happy. "Oh, I don't think you've officially met." Kurt said looking between the two boys.

"We have." Blaine said quietly ducking his head in shame. "Kind of."

"What?" Kurt asked, not even trying to hide his confusion.

Peter crossed his arms over his chest shooting Blaine a death glare. "Maybe you would like to tell everyone about our first meeting? I'm sure your boyfriend is dying to hear that story."

Kurt looked at Blaine raising his eyebrows. "What is he talking about?"

When Blaine stayed quiet, Peter started talking. "Do you remember that story about the boy who wanted to ask Blaine out on a date and ended up with a broken nose?" Kurt slowly nodded his head, not liking the direction in which Peter's story was going. "I just wanted to have a coffee together and he treated me like a worthless piece of shit. A simple 'no' would have been enough, you know?"

"I'm sorry, Peter." Blaine said simply. "I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what else you want to hear."

"I don't want to hear anything. I just want you to get out of here and leave Kurt alone."

Blaine nodded shortly, but didn't move. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold your horses." Kurt said holding up his hands. "First of all. You're not gay, Peter."

"I'm not, but I'm bi-curious." Peter said in defense.

"That sounds kind of stupid, but okay, and second of all, do not tell him to leave me alone. I can make my own decisions, thank you very much." He paused for a while. "And he isn't going anywhere whatever you like it or not. Blaine's my boyfriend and I want him to stay with me."

"This is my house." Peter pointed out.

"Don't act like a little kid. We're all adults here." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and started pulling him through the crowd.

"Kurt, if he doesn't want me here then maybe I should just go..." Blaine said.

"No." Kurt said firmly. "I want to have fun with you tonight. It seems like we both really need it." Kurt stopped in front of a table with various alcohols.

"Wait, so you actually don't want to kick my ass after hearing all of that?" Blaine asked, clearly not believing that Kurt still wanted to be with him.

"Peter tends to blow things out of proportion." Kurt poured vodka and coke into two cups and handed one to Blaine. "And I really don't want to think about that now."

Blaine looked down at his cup and slowly took a sip, grimacing a little at the bitter taste slightly softened by the sweet coke. "I am not that person anymore." Blaine said, as if trying to convince Kurt as much as himself.

"I know. Now, let's have another drink and dance." He forced another drink into Blaine's hands and watched him swallow down the content. Kurt did the same and grabbed Blaine's hands pulling him towards the crowd of dancing people.

It was a nice change to just follow the music instead of repeating over and over the same moves. Blaine seemed to like this as well, as his face was completely relaxed and even sometimes his eyes were closed. They kept dancing to the music for as long as they were able. Then when the fast song finally turned into a slow one they fell into each other's arms and started swaying slowly to the rhythm of music. Even though Peter had been a jerk to Blaine they were capable of just forgetting it and having fun on the dance floor.

Kurt felt the urge to say these three magical words a couple of times during the night, but he knew it was way too early to feel this way let alone say it out loud. When they were too tired to dance anymore, Kurt introduced Blaine to a couple of his classmates. While some of them were a little reserved or even scared, the majority of them was happy to finally meet Kurt's boyfriend.

When they finally left Peter's apartment they were both a little drunk, exhausted and beyond happy. When Kurt looked at Blaine in the moonlight he could feel in his bones that it was it. He didn't want anyone else. The boy who was walking beside him and squeezing tightly his hand was his destiny.

They arrived at Kurt's apartment and something seemed different. Kurt looked deeply into Blaine's golden eyes and leaned forward to kiss his lips even before they were out of their thick coats. Before Kurt knew what was happening they were lying on his beds with only a few pieces of cloth on. Blaine started kissing down his neck making Kurt want to scream. Somehow he managed to get control over himself and pushed Blaine slightly away. "Wait." He said breathlessly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Some indescribable emotion sparkled in Blaine's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by desire and certainty."I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Blaine said and returned to pressing kisses all over Kurt's body.

* * *

The dim light coming from behind the curtains woke Kurt up the next morning. He slowly blinked his eyes open and smiled as he realized that Blaine was still peacefully sleeping in his arms. He wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine's shoulders and kissed the top of his head which was resting on his chest.

"Good morning." Blaine said sleepily curling closer into Kurt's chest.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." Kurt said running his hand through Blaine's curly hair.

"Umm...I had fun last night." Blaine said.

"Me too." Kurt answered, happy that Blaine didn't seem to regret anything. They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, until a question came to Kurt's mind. "What are your plans for Christmas?" Before Blaine had a chance to answer, Kurt started speaking again. "I know you might think that it's too early, but maybe you would like to meet my family?"

Something strange crossed Blaine's face, but before Kurt could find out what it was, it was replaced by a sad smile. "I wish I could, but I promised that I would be home for Christmas. My family misses me and to be honest, I miss them too. A lot."

"Oh, that's alright. Maybe some other time." Kurt quickly said not wanting Blaine to think that he was mad at him. He understood why Blaine wanted to be home with his loved ones and it wouldn't be okay to take that precious moment from him. But maybe..."Wait, you are from Ohio?" Blaine nodded his head prompting Kurt to continue. "Then we could spend one day together, what do you say?"

Blaine visibly saddened and looked down tracing patterns on Kurt's naked chest. "I don't know...I mean...I don't want to seem like I'm making excuses, but when I'm home I like to devote all of my time to my family." He looked up at Kurt. "I know it sounds stupid, but this is just the way I am."

"I respect it." Kurt said. "As I said. Maybe some other time."

They stayed in bed, cuddled up to each other for nearly an hour. It was Sunday, so they didn't have to worry about being late for classes. When they finally decided to leave the warm bed, they dressed in the most comfortable clothes they could find and made pancakes together. Kurt loved spending time like this together when there was no people to see and possibly judge them. They were just two boys trying to make their relationship work.

"Oh my God, you have a real gift!" Blaine said testing the pancakes. "They are delicious."

"And they happen to have a lot of calories." Kurt said looking down at the chocolate, butter and the whipped cream.

Blaine laughed watching as Kurt ate a pancake in spite of his words. "But I don't give a shit."

They spent the whole day just cuddling on the sofa, eating junk food, watching silly movies and thanking God that Rachel wasn't there.

* * *

A couple of weeks later it was time for Kurt to go home for Christmas. He couldn't wait to see his family and tell them how much they meant to him, but on the other hand Kurt knew that he would miss Blaine like crazy. Well, he already did since Kurt's boyfriend had flown home as soon as the classes were over leaving Kurt alone in New York. He still had Rachel, but it wasn't the same.

"It's funny." Rachel leaned against the wall watching as Kurt packed his clothes. "How long have you been together? Less than two months?"

"Something like that." Kurt looked up at her, not sure if his friend was about to say something nice or mean.

"And you already can't last a couple of days without each other." She smiled softly. "It must be real love that happens once in a lifetime."

Kurt rolled his eyes trying to hide his smile and blush that was spreading across his cheeks. ''Don't be silly, Rachel. Yes, we do like each other, but we are not long enough together to tell if this is something more serious."

Rachel smiled brightly like a little child and sat down on Kurt's bed, so that the blue-eyed boy was forced to look at her. "Oh, come on, Kurt! I know you think the same. I'm your best friend after all and I know that you're a hopeless romantic."

Kurt abandoned his suitcase and plopped down on the bed next to Rachel. "Well, maybe my feelings towards Blaine are stronger than they should be, but it doesn't change anything. I can't tell him that…that I _love_ him." It felt good to finally say these words out loud. "I don't want to scare him away by saying that."

Rachel moved closer to her best friend cuddling up to him. "I'm not saying that you should scream it out in front of the whole city, but maybe he actually feels the same way."

"That would be amazing." Kurt said smiling dreamily.

They both finished packing their clothes, along with the gifts for their loved ones. A few hours later it was time to head for the airport. Kurt wasn't looking forward to a plane ride since his seat was always in the worst possible area (most likely between a mother with a newborn child and an elderly man who wouldn't shut up for the love of God), but after that he would be able to finally see his family.

The plane ride was fortunately rather pleasant (or at least not horrible) and Kurt even managed to get some sleep. As soon as Kurt spotted his father in the crowd of people, it seemed like a gigantic wound in his heart was tore open. Tears immediately started gathering in his eyes, as he dropped the suitcases and ran towards the bald man forgetting completely about the brown-haired girl beside him. Burt had tears in his blue eyes too, as he opened up his arms for Kurt to snuggle into.

When Kurt nuzzled his head into his father's chest he felt like he was home. "It's good to finally see you, kid." Burt said as they finally pulled away.

"You too, dad." Kurt said, wiping his tears away. He turned then to Carole and hugged her with just as much love. She wasn't his mother, but they were very close.

Rachel was too busy reconnecting with her dads to even glance at them, so without any sort of good-bye they drove home talking about their lives. It turned out that Finn was going to spend the Christmas with his girlfriend's family, so they wouldn't have a chance to actually see each other face to face, which saddened Kurt a little, but he was also happy that his step-brother had found someone to spend Christmas with.

* * *

The day before Christmas while Kurt was doing his best to watch a football game with his father, he decided to finally come clean to him. He had been avoiding this conversation for a few months, since his father tended to be overprotective of him, but now Kurt knew that it was the perfect time to tell him about Blaine.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, buddy?" Burt asked, still looking at the football players running across the field.

"Can we talk for a second?"

Burt looked over at him, and turned off the TV seeing that his son was completely serious. "Of course. You know that I'm always here for you. What's bugging you, kid?"

"Everything's alright." Kurt said, not wanting his father to be worried unnecessarily. He bit his bottom lip, not really knowing how his dad was going to react. "It's just…I met a boy."

Burt raised his eyebrows. "A boy?"

Kurt nodded his head playing with his fingers. "Yeah…and we're kind of together."

Kurt's dad frowned. "Why are you telling me this only now? I assume that you've known him for some time."

"We met right during my first day." Kurt didn't want his dad to know how rude Blaine had been, so he decided to skip that part. "I just…for a long time I didn't know if we were going to work out, and when I was finally sure, I just didn't know how to say this through a phone call."

Burt smiled a little resting his hand on Kurt's knee. "Does he care about you?" He asked seriously.

"He does." Kurt said confidently.

"And do you care about him?"

"Of course, I do."

"Then I'm happy that you two have found each other." Burt said.

Kurt looked up at him, a little surprised. "Really?"

Burt chuckled in amusement. "Would you rather want me to hate him?"

"No, of course not." Kurt shrugged. "I'm just a little surprised that you aren't mad at me for not telling you sooner." He smiled a little. "And well, it's also a shocker that you're not freaked out by the fact that I have a boyfriend."

"Listen, kid," Burt began leaning forward a little. "I know how it is when you are a teenager. You want to figure out stuff on your own and I respect that." He paused for a moment looking at his son with nostalgia. "I have to admit that it is hard to watch my little son grow up, but I've always knew that it had to happen eventually."

"Thank you, dad. It means a lot to me." Kurt said gratefully. He finally could breath freely, now that he knew that his father was okay with Blaine, even though he didn't know anything about him yet.

"You're welcome, buddy." Burt said wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "It doesn't mean that I won't kick his ass if he ever hurts you."

"Dad." Kurt said laughing.

"Well, this is my job as your dad, isn't it? Now tell me everything about this boy."

Kurt smiled widely. He just loved talking about his boyfriend. "His name's Blaine and he's a year above me. He's incredibly talented. Seriously, you should see him dance. I've never seen anyone with so much passion."

They talked for over an hour, happy that they could finally spend some time together alone. At the end of this conversation Kurt had a feeling that his dad was just as in love with Blaine as he was.

* * *

Five days later they returned to New York, feeling both sad and excited. When Blaine sent Kurt a text that he would be home a couple of days later, Kurt didn't even try to hide his disappointment. The pictures of them being cute together on his phone were far less than enough. Rachel, of course was beyond happy because it meant that they could organize a movie night.

"We should totally invite Peter." Rachel said while making them both a vegan dinner (her cooking skills were poor, but Kurt was far too lazy that day to do anything productive).

"No." Kurt said firmly trying to keep watching the fashion show that was currently on TV.

"I know that you're mad at each other, but it would be a great opportunity for you two to make up. I know he's sorry."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He is definitely not sorry, Rachel. He hates Blaine, so we don't have anything to talk about."

Rachel looked as if she wanted to argue, but in the end she kept quiet, apparently knowing her best friend well enough to tell that he wasn't in a mood for further discussion.

The next few days were calm and even boring for Kurt. He talked with Blaine almost daily through the phone, but he still missed him horribly. He knew it was kind of silly, but he really didn't care.

"You've got it bad, Kurt." Rachel commented when Kurt was waiting one evening for the phone call from Blaine.

"Shut up." Kurt said, but smiled a little anyway.

When his cell phone finally started ringing Kurt picked it up immediately and moved to the other room, so that Rachel wouldn't make fun of him.

"Hi, honey." Kurt said closing the room behind him. He sat back on the bed cross-legged waiting for Blaine's response.

"Hi, Kurt." The blue-eyed boy frowned. It sounded a lot like Blaine had been crying. His voice was weak and slightly shaky.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked immediately, worried.

"Yes, of course." Blaine said, but it didn't manage to convince Kurt.

"Blaine, I can hear that something's wrong." Kurt said clutching the phone close to his ear, as if he could magically touch his boyfriend and make everything alright. "Please, tell me what it is, so that I can do something to help you."

"Could you just come over?" Blaine asked, as if fearing that Kurt was going to say no.

"Wait, you're in New York?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Yes, I flew back a couple of hours ago."

"You should've told me. I would've picked you up from the airport or something." Kurt said, confused as to why Blaine hadn't told him about it sooner.

"Please, just come over." He hung up leaving Kurt even more worried about him.

The blue-eyed boy immediately pocketed his cell phone, and excited his room not even bothering to change into more suitable clothes. Rachel raised her eyebrows, seeing the stern expression on her friend's face. "What's going on, Kurt? Why are you in such s hurry?"

"I'm not sure." Kurt said wrapping a yellow scarf around his neck. "But I know that Blaine needs me to be with him, so that's what I have to do."

"Blaine's in New York?" Rachel asked, clearly as confused as Kurt was.

"Apparently." Kurt said pulling on his coat. "Bye!" He called and left the apartment, not waiting for a response from Rachel. He quickly ran down the many flights of stairs and stopped the taxi cab once he was outside, not wanting to waste any time on going by subway. It was late afternoon, so he was confident that he would get there faster by the car.

The cab ride took him nearly twenty minutes, which was a good time. He quickly paid the driver and entered the massive building in front of his eyes. When Kurt was finally standing opposite the door to Blaine's apartment he took a moment to calm himself down since he didn't want Blaine to see just how worried he was.

After a few seconds he knocked against the wooden door and shoved his hands back into his pockets waiting patiently for his boyfriend to appear in front of him. When after a minute nothing happened Kurt tried the handle and it turned out that the door was unlocked. He entered the apartment making a mental note to remind Blaine of the importance of locking the door.

"Blaine?" He called pulling off his coat. No one answered him. Kurt checked the kitchen and living room, but Blaine was nowhere to be found. Only when he pushed open the door to Blaine's bedroom, he noticed a familiar figure curled up on the bed. He moved towards the bed and Blaine's eyes immediately flew open.

"Kurt?" He asked, shakily.

It broke Kurt's heart to see his boyfriend so broken and miserable. He took off his shoes and lied down in the bed opening up his arms. Blaine immediately melted into his embrace shedding a few tears. Kurt wiped them away with his thumb and tucked one of Blaine's wild curls behind his ear. "Please, tell me what's going on, Blaine. You're scarring me." Kurt whispered right into Blaine's ear.

The shorter boy shook his head violently. "No, just hold me."

Kurt wanted to keep begging Blaine to tell him what was wrong, but he could see how painful it was to him, so he just tightened his arms around Blaine, and kissed the dark-haired boy's forehead. There would be time for questioning tomorrow.

After a couple of minutes Blaine's breath evened out and the hot tears finally stopped rolling down his cheeks. Kurt couldn't find sleep long after that. He kept wondering what was wrong and if it could possibly be his fault. He could sense that Blaine was hiding something big from him, and he hoped that this secret wasn't going to destroy what they had.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. You are truly amazing! I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

When Kurt woke up the next day, for a moment he was confused as to where he was. Only a couple of minutes later he remembered the events from the previous night. He looked around, but Blaine wasn't in bed anymore.

Kurt slowly sat up, wincing as he realized how wrinkled his clothes were. But then he mentally slapped himself remembering what he was there for. He had to figure out why Blaine had been so upset. He got up from the bed and left the bedroom heading for the kitchen from where he could hear sounds.

He expected to see his boyfriend in the kitchen, but instead he noticed the black-haired Latina girl. Trying to hide his disappointment, he smiled softly. "Good morning, Santana."

The dark-eyed girl spun around and raised one of her perfectly-shaped eyebrows questioningly. "Lady face." She said as a way of greeting.

Kurt bit his bottom lip stopping himself from saying something mean. "Do you know maybe where Blaine is?" He asked hoping to get a normal answer.

"He's jogging." Santana replied shoving a slice of orange into her mouth. "You're his fuck-buddy. You should know these things."

Kurt wrapped his arms over his chest taking a deep breath. "Don't call me that."

Santana rolled her eyes smirking. "Grow up." She opened the fridge, took a carton of milk out of it and poured herself a glass. "You may think that your relationship with Blaine is absolutely perfect, but sooner or later you will realize that you don't want to be in this mess."

"What mess?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I would love to stay here and keep talking about this bullshit with you, but some people don't have parents who are willing to pay for everything." She threw all of her plates and glass into the sink. "See you later, Hummel." She said leaving the kitchen.

Kurt followed her with his eyes, not really knowing what to make of her yet. She didn't seem to like Kurt, but well, she didn't seem to like _anybody_ , so Kurt wasn't worried about that. What worried him was that she thought (just like Peter) that they weren't going to last. And he kept wondering what she meant by 'this mess'.

Not knowing what to do with himself, Kurt walked over to the sink and washed all of the dishes. When he was done, he sat down on the kitchen stool and waited for Blaine's arrival.

It took him over an hour, but Blaine finally returned. He walked into the kitchen and stopped into his tracks as soon as he noticed Kurt, as if not expecting him to be there. Kurt's eyes went wide when he realized what his boyfriend was wearing. Only a pair of fitting pants and a hoodie. "Are you insane?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged his shoulders looking down at himself. "It must be freezing outside."

"I'm fine." Blaine muttered, but his rosy cheeks seemed to tell otherwise.

"Don't do this, Blaine." Kurt said standing up from the chair. He walked over to his boyfriend and grabbed one of his cold hands. "Don't push me away." Kurt was getting even more scared and confused. He hadn't seen Blaine acting like this in weeks. The arrogant, rude boy was back and the emotionless mask was firmly in place.

Blaine looked down at his feet avoiding Kurt's gaze. The taller boy lifted up his chin, trying to make Blaine look at him. "Blaine, listen to me. Whatever it is that's bugging you, I promise we can get through this together. Just please, talk to me."

The shorter boy finally looked straight into Kurt's eyes. "No, I'm not in the mood." He said firmly.

"Are you just going to pretend that everything is alright?" Kurt asked, allowing himself to finally blow up. "I'm so sick of your secrets!" Suddenly Blaine's touch became unbearable, so he moved away and started pacing the room. "You don't want me to know anything about your family or past? Fine! But I can't stand seeing you so broken! Do you have any idea how scared I was yesterday? Hell, I'm still terrified!" He stopped walking and stood in front of Blaine, who still looked like an motionless statue. "So for God's sake just tell me what the hell is wrong with you!"

Blaine stood frozen for a couple of painfully long seconds, not saying anything and then he finally spoke up. "There is nothing wrong with me."

"Bullshit." Kurt said having enough of it.

"Can you just accept the fact that I don't want to talk about my personal problems?" He asked, finally showing some emotion. Anger and determination were shining in his amber eyes.

Kurt sighed, realizing that Blaine still didn't understand. "Then how the hell is this relationship supposed to work? I thought that being together is about trusting each other." Angry tears started welling up in his arms. "I just don't understand why you still can't trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you. I want you to be happy."

The anger vanished from Blaine's face and he wrapped his arms around his torso as if trying to give himself some comfort. "I'm sorry." He said at last. "I told you that I was a horrible person and you didn't believe me."

In that moment Blaine looked so small and vulnerable that Kurt couldn't stand it. He wanted so much to make everything better, but he didn't know how. "Blaine, you are not horrible."

"Clearly I am." Blaine said quietly.

Having enough of this fight, Kurt quickly walked over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. "I care about you so much." The blue-eyed boy said holding his boyfriend tightly. "And seeing you so broken and miserable is killing me slowly."

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you." Blaine said crying into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt knew that it was probably very stupid and naïve of him to think that their problems would solve themselves, but he just wanted to live in that bubble where everything was painless and perfect. Hugging Blaine so close to his body, Kurt knew that he couldn't let go of him even if the shorter boy didn't want to tell him everything. He also knew that the picture of Blaine sobbing into his chest last night would haunt him down for months.

* * *

The next few weeks were calm and uneventful. Kurt was aware of the fact that that Blaine's problems were still present and wouldn't go anywhere soon, but he didn't want to upset Blaine again and possibly lose his trust completely. He could only hope that the shorter boy would someday find comfort in confessing to him.

They were both also aware that Kurt didn't need dance practices anymore, but they didn't want to stop since it was so enjoyable. But one day Kurt realized that Blaine had troubles keeping up with him. It was kind of weird and alarming since it used to be the other way around.

"I'm fine." Blaine answered with a fake smile, when Kurt asked him if something was wrong. The hazel-eyed boy was sitting on the floor and slowly sipping water from a bottle. "I haven't been sleeping well recently."

Kurt wasn't convinced, but he was probably just paranoid, so he sat down beside Blaine, not caring that the floor was dirty and wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders. They spent the rest of the practice just talking.

A couple of days later something weird happened. It was a Monday evening and Kurt was wrapped in a warm blanket on the sofa with books spread all around him. Tomorrow was a big exam and to be completely honest, Kurt wasn't very well prepared. His mind kept trying to figure out what to do to finally get some information out of Blaine instead of focusing on studying. It was kind of frustrating but Kurt couldn't help it. His feelings towards the other boy were too strong to resist even if he had so many things to do.

A doorbell pulled Kurt out of his light slumber. He blinked his eyes a few times and stood up from the sofa, shivering as soon as he had to unwrap himself from the blanket. Kurt wrapped his arms around his middle and slowly started walking towards the door, yawning as if he had been sleeping for the past few hours.

Kurt unlocked the door and suddenly he was much more awake. Blaine Anderson was standing in front of him with a pizza box and a huge grin plastered to his face. "Ugh, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? You know that I have a very important exam tomorrow and I still have to read two or three books. I don't even know anymore."

"Everyone deserves a break." Blaine said cheerfully. Kurt raised both of his eyebrows questioningly, not really knowing what it was all about. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Kurt said stepping aside and gesturing for Blaine to come in. The shorter boy shoved the box into Kurt's hands and started pulling off his thick coat. Kurt smelled the pizza and almost moaned. "Thank you very much for trying to make me fat, Blaine. Cassandra really needs another reason to hate me."

"Cassandra doesn't hate you, Kurt." Blaine said rolling his eyes. "At least not anymore." Blaine took off his shoes and together they walked into the living room. "But well, she might see a competition in you."

Now it was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He said setting the box down on the coffee table. "Normally, I would prefer to eat on plates, but right now I'm too exhausted to care." Kurt's gaze travelled to the pile of books on the sofa and he groaned. "It's going to be a really long night."

"And I'm here to make it a little more pleasant to you." Blaine said, picking up the books from the sofa. He placed them on the floor and took both of Kurt's hands pulling the taller boy towards the couch. They both sat down and Kurt immediately curled into Blaine's side seeking for warmth. The dark-haired boy giggled and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "We can eat pizza, watch a movie and then I can help you with studying. What do you say?"

"I would happily get rid of the studying part and replace it with something more enjoyable, but I really can't fail this exam, so your idea doesn't sound so bad."

They did just that. They fed each other with pepperoni pizza and even though Kurt hated greasy food he had to admit that it was delicious. Then they cuddled up to each other once again and watched The Notebook miraculously not falling asleep in the process. "Blaine?" He asked when the movie was about to end.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that one day you will tell me about your family." Kurt said with determination.

The shorter boy sucked in a breath and didn't say anything for a moment. "Okay." He finally said. "Some day."

The blue-eyed boy smiled and raised his head from Blaine's shoulder to kiss him on the lips. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

They watched the rest of the film and then as promised, Blaine helped Kurt study. They finished around 2 AM, but Kurt still wasn't convinced about his skills.

"It's late." Kurt said softly when both of them had no intention to read another word. "You should stay here tonight."

Blaine looked down at his hands and for a moment it seemed like he was about to say no, but then he lifted up his gaze locking his hazel eyes with Kurt's blue ones. "Okay." He said smiling softly.

Soon after that they went to bed and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

When Kurt woke up at exactly 7 AM thanks to his amazing alarm clock, he groaned slowly blinking his eyes open. He felt like the walking dead, but he knew that he needed to get up unless he wanted to be late. Kurt looked over at the other side of bed wanting to kiss Blaine good morning and apologize for the alarm, but to his surprise it was cold and empty.

A small smile graced Kurt's features at the thought that maybe Blaine was in the kitchen in the middle of the process of making a delicious breakfast and a strong, hot coffee. He lied in bed for another five minutes, and then he finally got up and walked over to the closet. Kurt opened it and groaned again realizing that he didn't have an outfit prepared for the day.

As quickly as he could Kurt found a matching set of clothes and put it down on the bed leacing his bedroom. A strong smell of coffee filled his nose rids causing Kurt to almost moan in pleasure. He walked into the kitchen wanting to thank Blaine for being such an amazing boyfriend, but the shorter boy wasn't there. Instead, there was Rachel sitting by the table and drinking coffee.

As soon as she noticed her best friend, a bright smile appeared on her face. "Good morning, Kurt!" She said cheerfully.

Kurt rolled his eyes. It was way too early to be so cheerful. "Good morning." He said at last. "Where's Blaine?"

The brunette raised her eyebrows. "I haven't seen him." She said, obviously confused.

Kurt stood there, lost in his thoughts for a couple of seconds, until it finally clicked in his mind. "Wait, where were you during the night?" He had been so absorbed with Blaine and too busy studying to realize that his best friend hadn't come home.

Rachel's cheeks turned slightly red and she looked down at the cup of coffee in her hands. "Well…I was with my friend."

"What friend?" Kurt asked sitting down beside her.

The brown-eyed girl kept avoiding his gaze. "I was with Patrick."

Kurt smiled. "Oh, do you have a boyfriend, Rachel? Why do I not know about it?" He asked.

"It's not official yet." Rachel said finally looking up at him. "We are sort of friends. I don't know if we are together or not. He's a little confusing."

"Tell me about it." Kurt said thinking about Blaine's mysterious past and family. "I wish we could keep talking, Rachel, but I've really got to go." Kurt said realizing that it was much too late to be gushing about boys.

He took a hot shower, got dressed, went through a shorter version of his moisturizing routine and ate his breakfast in record time. When Kurt was finally done with everything he packed the books into his bag and pulled on his coat. As soon as Kurt closed the door, he took his cell phone out of his pocket and sent Blaine a massage.

 **Guess what? Rachel may have a boyfriend! Fantastic, isn't it? I missed you this morning by the way** **\- Kurt**

Kurt waited a couple of minutes, but Blaine didn't text back. Thinking that he was probably busy Kurt pocketed his cell phone and started his journey to school. Looking at the wet streets filled with people who for some reason were always in a hurry Kurt thought once again about his relationship with Blaine. It was really difficult to tell if they were forever, but Kurt knew that his feelings towards the shorter boy weren't going to fade away so easily.

The blue-eyed boy was happy, but he wanted more, so much more than what he had now. Kurt wanted to be able to read Blaine like an open book and know all of his secrets even if some of them were dark and unpleasant. Kurt was a patient person, but even though he wanted their relationship to work he didn't have an intention to fool himself into thinking that they were going to last if Blaine kept all of his secrets to himself.

Rachel knew him better than anyone and yes, he was a hopeless romantic who wanted to believe that love could overcome everything, but even he knew that it wasn't possible to force someone to love or open up.

Kurt knew that sooner or later he would have to give Blaine an ultimatum, but right now he didn't want to think about it.

When Kurt entered the massive building he shook his head trying to get rid of all of these negative thoughts. He had to focus on the present and enjoy it for as long as he could. While he was walking up the stairs, towards the classroom where he was supposed to take the exam, in the corner of his eyes he noticed a blond mop of hair and characteristic, colorful satchel.

Peter was surrounded by a group of people, clearly having fun. Kurt stopped mid-step to look at the blond boy. They hadn't talked to each other since the party and to be honest Kurt missed his bright smile and weird sense of humor. The students obviously weren't fond of the fact that Kurt was standing frozen on the staircase in the middle of making decision as they kept bumping into him. The blue-eyed boy started walking back down the stairs trying to avoid further pain in his shoulder.

When Kurt walked a little closer to his ex-friend he realized that he didn't know any of the people surrounding Peter. He clutched the bag he was carrying a little closer to his chest, not really knowing if he should be the first one to reach out. Kurt was positive that it was Peter who was supposed to apologize to him, but Kurt wanted to act like an adult.

He approached the circle of friends and cleared his throat effectively silencing everyone. Several sets of eyes started studying his silhouette and suddenly Kurt felt like a friendless loser during his first day of high school in front of older kids who looked down on him. But when Kurt decided to look into Peter's sky-blue eyes expecting to find anger and disapproval he actually saw only welcoming warmth.

"Hi, Peter." Kurt greeted him smiling shyly and looking around at all the young people looking between him and Peter.

The blond boy smiled back at Kurt showing his straight teeth. "Hi, Kurt. Would you like to join us for lunch later?" He asked, hope evident in his voice.

"I'd love to." Kurt answered finally able to breath freely. "But can we talk for a moment alone first? We still have fifteen minutes until the first class starts."

"Yeah, sure." Peter said as soon as the words left Kurt's mouth. His friends didn't say anything as Kurt and Peter walked away from them together. They walked through the halls, side by side for a short time until they reached the currently empty library.

They sat down on the armchairs opposite each other and Kurt started speaking. "Um, so I want you to know that I don't want our friendship to end." Kurt began a little awkwardly. "But I also need you to understand that Blaine is one of the most important people in my life and while I can kind of see why you might still feel hurt, it doesn't matter now, because Blaine is a completely different person." Kurt looked straight into his eyes speaking the next words. "So, please don't make me decide who I want in my life, because while you're like a brother to me, Blaine is so much more and I can't leave him for you, because I know I would regret it for the rest of my life."

The blond boy was silent for a couple of seconds looking into Kurt's eyes as if searching for something. Finally he sighed and started speaking. "Uh, I guess I need to apologize now, don't I? God, I feel like such an asshole for treating Blaine like shit." He leaned his back against the backrest, clearly relived after saying that. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I guess I'm not a person who forgets things quickly." He rolled his eyes. "And yes, I'm definitely not gay, but when he punched me that day my ego hurt a lot worse than my nose. See, I was just a high school boy trying to show off in front of my friends. We came here one day after school to see the place and we saw him." He smiled a little at the memory. "At the time we all thought that he was perfect. You know, these preppy clothes and gelled-down hair. The girls were all over him but I said that he was definitely most gay, so my best friend at that time dared me to ask him out, so I did and guess what? I ended up with a broken nose and my friends laughing their asses off."

Kurt couldn't help but let out a small giggle. He quickly covered his mouth, not wanting Peter to be mad at him for laughing at his traumatic experience. The blond boy shot him a death glare but after a while they were both laughing. "It sounds a lot more silly now. You must think that I'm an overreacting whiney little bitch." Peter said when he was calm enough to do so.

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to stop himself for laughing even more. "Well, you tend to overreact but a rejection must have hurt you." Kurt said, more seriously. He then leaned forward and smiled broadly at his friend. "So, let me get this straight. You are actually willing to get to know Blaine and maybe even befriend him?"

Peter grimaced a little. "I suppose so. I don't want to lose you just because I am such a pussy."

Kurt laughed shortly and checked the time on his cell phone, not wanting to be late. Looking at the device he also realized that there was still no messages from Blaine but he decided not to think too much about it since they would see each other in a couple of hours during the dance practice. "Oh, I guess it's time to go." Kurt said standing up from the armchair. He picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. "See you during the lunch break."

"Yeah, see you. I can't wait until you meet all of my new friends. They are fantastic!" Peter said standing up from the armchair as well. They left the library and went in opposite directions.

A couple of hours later Kurt finally had a chance to meet said friends. They turned out to be a bunch of colorful personalities full of passion and emotion. There was just a one guy that caused a cold shiver run down Kurt's spine. The guy kept looking at Kurt as if he was a piece of meat. He found out that the guy's name was Trevor and he was in his senior year.

He knew that he would have to remember to always keep his distance from him, because the guy seemed weirdly interested in Kurt's every single move.

After the lunch Kurt attended his other classes and then there was just one left. Kurt hadn't been afraid of Cassandra for quite a while, but this time something seemed off. She seemed distracted and alarmed and to make matters worse she kept looking at Kurt as if he knew something that she didn't. He had no idea what it was all about, but he really didn't want to find out. Cassandra was a mysterious woman and if she had a secret then everyone wanted her to keep it to herself.

After the dance class Kurt had some time to himself, so he left the campus and visited the local coffee shop to refill his supplies of energy. The sun finally broke through the gray clouds splashing everything with golden luster. After his conversation with Peter and meeting all of his new friends Kurt felt lighter. He couldn't wait to tell Blaine everything about it. The hazel-eyed boy would definitely be happy that Peter was ready to give him chance.

He ordered his favorite kind of coffee and drank it looking at the street through the glass. When Kurt was done he excited the cafe smiling to a few familiar faces and walked back towards the NYADA building with a spring in his step.

After walking through the now almost empty corridors Kurt tried to open the door to the changing room but he quickly discovered that it was locked. He stood there for a few moments in confusion wondering what that could mean but then he realized that it would probably be wise to call Blaine and ask him what was going on.

Kurt pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Blaine's number holding the device close to his ear. When Blaine didn't pick up the phone Kurt tried again. And then two more times.

And that was when Kurt truly started worrying about his boyfriend. He tried to open the door which led directly to the practice room, but it was also locked. Kurt tried to stop himself from creating the most horrific images of Blaine laying somewhere in a pool of red blood but there was no use. During his way home he kept calling Blaine and sending him text messages, but at some point Blaine (or whoever had it at the moment) turned off the cell phone.

When Kurt entered his apartment Rachel was sitting on the sofa with a glass of hot tea and a notebook in front of her. When she noticed her best friend she looked up at him and smiled. Her grin quickly faded though when she noticed that her best friend was nowhere near happy. "You're home early." She pointed out as Kurt shrugged off his coat. "What's wrong?"

Kurt sat down heavily beside Rachel, still staring at his cell phone, hoping that Blaine would call or at least text him soon. "Me and Blaine, we were supposed to have a dance practice today, as always but everything was locked." Kurt said squeezing the device. "I keep calling him but his phone is turned off. God, I'm so worried about him, Rachel. What if is he is lying somewhere in a dark allay and no one knows where to find him? I have no idea what to do."

The brown-haired girl moved closer to Kurt wrapping her best friend in a tight hug. The blue-eyed boy closed his eyes resting his head on her shoulder. He took a couple of deep breaths trying to stop himself from having a panic attack. "Blaine's fine." Rachel said locking her dark eyes with Kurt's light ones. "His phone is just dead or something. Maybe Cassandra asked him again to do something for her and he just didn't have a possibility to call you."

Kurt nodded his head. "You're probably right. God, I'm so pathetic."

"No, you're not." Rachel said laughing lightly. "I think it's cute that you care about him so much."

Kurt smiled back, even though deep inside he was still worried sick. He was aware of the fact that it was most likely unnecessary but he couldn't help it. "I hope he's alright." He said softly. "I don't know what I would do without him now that I know how being with him his like." He wouldn't be able to forget how his lips tasted or how right it felt to hold his hand.

Rachel just squeezed him tighter and together they watched sappy comedies until the brown-haired girl had to return to doing her schoolwork. She gathered all of her books, kissed Kurt on the cheek and went to her own room leaving her best friend alone. Kurt knew that she had a lot of work to do, but as soon as he was on his own, the dangerous thoughts came rushing back to his mind.

He tried to call Blaine again, but his cell phone was still turned off. Kurt sent him two more text massages and then decided to just go to sleep. He stood up from the sofa stretching out his muscles and locked himself in the bathroom. He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water relaxed him a little and he was able to just close his eyes and enjoy the warmth.

When Kurt was finished he pulled on his pajamas and went to his bedroom jumping under the covers. Surprisingly as soon as his head hit the pillow his whole body went lax and he fell asleep.

* * *

As soon as the dim morning light illuminated the room and Kurt blinked his eyes open he could feel the something wasn't quite right but for a few minutes he couldn't figure out what that was. But then everything came back to him and Kurt quickly grabbed his cell phone from the bedside table and unlocked the screen expecting at least one missed call or text message from Blaine.

But to his disappointment the hazel-eyed boy hadn't tried to contact him at all during the night. Kurt's head fell back onto the pillow as he clutched the phone tight to his chest trying his best not to cry. It was Saturday, so they wouldn't meet at school. But he could always visit Blaine in his apartment.

As Kurt went through his morning routine he kept trying to figure out what it all meant. There were two possible scenarios. Maybe there was really something wrong with Blaine and Kurt didn't have any idea what that could be or maybe the older boy just didn't want to be with Kurt anymore and it was his way of ending things. It didn't make much sense to Kurt but he couldn't be one hundred percent sure.

He told Rachel that he was going to visit Blaine and she wished him good luck. With a trembling heart Kurt took the subway and walked through the streets of New York. All too soon he was standing in front of the door to Blaine's apartment. He knocked a few times, but no one answered him. With nothing else to do Kurt sat down on top of the staircase and decided to wait for either Blaine or Santana to come home.

As the time went by Kurt kept checking his phone, but he only received a text message from Rachel. His mind wasn't occupied by anything, so the darkest thoughts kept clouding his mind. His heart hurt as he considered the idea of Blaine leaving him without a word. Over the course of the last couple of months the shorter boy had become to him someone very important. He kept fantasying about their happy ever after, but now it could never come true.

After nearly two hears Kurt just stood up and walked down the staircase trying not to break down in the public place. He didn't remember walking down the streets, or taking the subway but he did remember falling into Rachel's welcoming arms and sobbing into her shoulder.

The brown-haired girl knew exactly what her best friend needed the most in that moment, so she led him over to the sofa, wrapped them both in a warm blanked and let Kurt cry it all out. She kept rubbing circles on his back and whispering soothing words into his ear. Rachel tended to be over the top and selfish but she was the best friend in the whole wide world. She knew when Kurt needed to hear that everything was eventually going to be alright but she also knew when to stay silent and let Kurt figure everything out in his head.

"I just don't understand why he would leave me without a word." Kurt said still clinging to his best friend. "I thought…I thought that he wasn't that kind of guy."

"Kurt, I don't think you should give up on him just yet." Rachel said petting his hair. "I wasn't found of him at the beginning, but now I can tell that he in fact isn't that kind of guy."

"Then where is he?" Kurt asked wiping away his tears and trying to compose himself. He was sick of crying. "Why can't I reach him?"

"I don't know." The dark-eyed girl said quietly. "But something must have happened. He loves you."

Kurt snorted moving a little away from Rachel. "Oh, please. How can you know that?"

The girl looked away for a moment and smiled sadly. "I can see the way he looks at you." She looked straight into Kurt's blue orbs. "Like you're the brightest star on the sky. Like you're the only human being on the face of the planet. I wish someone looked at me like that."

Kurt was too tired to point out that she in fact had a boyfriend, so he leaned his head back against Rachel's shoulder and closed his eyes trying to imagine Blaine's strong arms around him.

* * *

 _"Blaine…please, open the door if you're there." Kurt's voice was a little muffed because of the thick wooden door, but every single word was audible. "I really don't know what is going on with you, but when I asked Cassandra if our dance practices are cancelled she said that you are not NYADA student anymore. I don't even know if she was allowed to tell me that but I am incredibly thankful anyway." He paused for a moment looking down at his feet. "So I assume that you're okay after all. I mean, okay is if not dead or seriously injured. Maybe I am just a crazy person talking to the closed door, but if you are there, all I want you to know is that whatever is going on you can always come to me and we can figure it out together." He took a deep breath. "So…yeah, that would be it. It has been five weeks since you disappeared, and while it feels like my heart is about to explode, I should start trying to forget you."_

 _Kurt looked up, as if really looking straight into Santana's eyes and for a moment she feared that he could actually see her. But then she remembered that this whole ridiculously corny and cliché speech wasn't directed at her, but at her best friend. "I guess this is it then." He said slowly, and she could see bright tears welling up in his eyes. "Good-bye, Blaine."_

 _He turned around and just walked away. Santana stood there frozen for a couple of minutes processing everything in her head and finally moved away from the door wrapping her arms around herself. She walked to the kitchen and took a can of beer out of the fridge and took a long sip._

 _Santana liked to think about herself as a soulless bitch, but even she could recognize true love when she came across it. Her best friend was unbelievingly stupid for being a coward and running away from Kurt in fear that he was going to leave him. It didn't make much sense to Santana._

 _She knew what she needed to do, even if she was going to lose her best friend because of that. Santana loved him and she didn't want to witness him wasting his whole life just because of some irrational fear._

* * *

For the next couple of days Kurt still dared to hope that Blaine would come back to him, even though there was no sign of life from the hazel-eyed boy. Even after being told by Cassandra that Blaine had dropped out, he still kept hoping. But then after trying to visit Blaine every single day for five days straight, he finally lost it. Many people would still try to find some reasonable explanation but Kurt didn't want to give himself false hope.

If he knew exactly where Blaine's house in Ohio was, he would catch the nearest flight and demand the proper explanation or a good-bye. Everything would be one hundred times better than the silence. He wanted to be shouted at, punched in the face or even kicked in the stomach. It would hurt much less than not knowing what was really going on. Maybe there was something he could do to make the situation better, maybe Blaine needed to be saved by him, but there was no way of knowing that.

Kurt kept looking at the pictures of the both of them ignoring Rachel's sad smiles and worry-filled brown eyes. As much as he needed to let go of the happy memories he didn't know how to. He was sick of people telling him to move on. He hated seeing Peter's eyes that were constantly full of pity.

"Maybe you should go home for a couple of days and get away from everything?" Rachel said one morning while Kurt was picking at his breakfast.

"I don't know." The blue-eyed boy replied looking up at her with lack of interest. "I don't think it would be a good idea. Being in Ohio and knowing that he might be really near but not being able to find him would be heartbreaking."

The brown-haired girl sat down on the chair beside Kurt and took his hand into hers smiling sadly. "I just want you to get better. You need to know that there are plenty of guys just waiting for you to send them one look. This is not the end of the world."

"Well, it certainly seems like it." Kurt said emotionlessly. He didn't think that he would be able to date anyone anytime soon. After thinking for such a long time that he and Blaine were going to be something more it was incredibly hard to get that idea out of his head. "I just still can't believe how you can leave your whole life behind just because you don't want be with someone. A regular break-up would have been easier, I think."

"You're right." Rachel said, a trace of hope in her eyes. "Then maybe this isn't really about you but about something else."

Kurt sighed. He was tired of trying to solve this mystery. All he wanted was one clear answer. "You don't know Blaine as well as I do." Kurt finally said thinking about all of the months they spent on getting to know each other. "He's very complicated."

The hope in Rachel's eyes immediately vanished and was replaced by all-embracing sadness and pity. "But…" She began to say, but the words seemed to die on her lips. The girl kept staring down at their hands clearly trying to find wise and comforting words for Kurt. "Just know that I'm always here for you." A small smile appeared on her lips.

"I know." Kurt said honestly.

* * *

Kurt didn't know how he was able to do it, but somehow he managed to block out the bad emotions. Even though he didn't feel so sad anymore he didn't have even enough energy to smile, so both Rachel and Peter were worried sick about him. But with Blaine out of his life nothing seemed to make much sense anymore.

He kept attending every single class in hopes of getting his mind off Blaine but the more he tried to forget the more often he thought about Blaine. He could see the worry-filled eyes of his classmates and some of the teachers directed at him but he decided to ignore it.

But then one day when he wanted to order a cup of coffee at the coffee shop near the campus a bubbly barista handing him the coffee with a bright smile spoke up unexpectedly. "I haven't seen that cute friend of yours lately. Is he alright?"

Then something seemed to finally break and Kurt couldn't hide his feelings anymore. His hands started shaking and he let the cup fall to the ground spilling the dark liquid all over the floor. Deep inside Kurt knew that he needed to apologize and clean this mess but that thought was pushed to the back of his mind. Hot tears filled his eyes and a broken sob escaped his mouth.

The barista's eyes followed the cup, but her eyes locked with Kurt's as soon as she heard the sob. "Do you need help?" She asked dumbly.

Kurt didn't answer her question. He ignored her completely, turned around and stormed out of the coffee shop. Walking down the street he kept bumping into many people not really knowing the direction in which he was going. Finally he stopped to catch his breath and consider his options.

Actually there was not much to think about. He knew where he needed to go if he really wanted to put an end to this madness. Blaine didn't want to say good-bye, but it didn't mean that Kurt was able to just walk away without a word.

Kurt went home and for the rest of the evening he stayed hidden in his room, trying to come up with something wise to say. It was late evening when he finally gathered enough courage to pay Blaine a visit. He didn't care that it was late, he knew that there would be no one to answer the door anyway.

But as soon as Kurt found himself in front of the door to Blaine's apartment, all the emotions came rushing back into his mind and the speech that he had so carefully prepared went to hell.

The tears started rolling down his cheeks once again that evening and he started bumping into the door with his fists begging Blaine to come out and hold him in his embrace. It just didn't make sense to Kurt. He wanted to understand Blaine's actions so much but the shorter boy didn't even want to give him a chance.

 _Is there something wrong with me?_ \- he asked himself still bumping into the door.

After a while he heard a sound behind him. Kurt turned around and saw a middle-aged woman walk out of the door to another flat. She looked as if she had been sleeping. Looking at the dark circles under her tired eyes and her dark messy her Kurt felt guilty.

She looked angry but as soon as she noticed Kurt's red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks her face softened. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked.

"I'm afraid no." Kurt said between the sobs. "Unless you know the current location of Blaine Anderson." He said bitterly glancing over his shoulder at the door, as if expecting Blaine to appear at any second.

"He moved out a couple of weeks ago." The woman said sadly. "But I don't know where he is. You should ask his roommate, Santana Lopez."

Kurt snorted. "Yeah, right. As if that cold bitch is going to help me with anything."

"Go home." The woman said gently, wrapping her arms around her middle. "You must be exhausted."

"Yeah, I will in a couple of minutes. Sorry for disturbing you." Kurt said.

"Have a good night." She said disappearing into her apartment.

Kurt turned back to the door and looked up.

"Blaine…please, open the door if you're there. I really don't know what is going on with you but when I asked Cassandra if our dance practices are cancelled she said that you are not NYADA student anymore. I don't even know if she was allowed to tell me that but I am incredibly thankful." He paused for a moment looking down at his feet. "So I assume that you're okay after all. I mean, okay is if not dead or seriously injured. Maybe I am just a crazy person talking to the closed door, but if you are there, all I want you to know is that whatever is going on you can always come to me and we can figure it out together." He took a deep breath. "So…yeah, that would be it. It has been five weeks since you disappeared, and while it feels like my heart is about to explode, I should start trying to forget you."

Kurt looked up. "I guess this is it then." He said slowly, and the bright tears gathered in his eyes again. "Good-bye, Blaine."

Instead of going home like he should, Kurt leaned his back against the wall and sat down on the floor hiding his face in his hands and crying his heart out. After close to twenty minutes surprisingly the door opened and for a moment Kurt thought that it was that woman again. But then he heard the unmistakable voice.

"Do you want to come in or not?" The Latina girl asked softly looking at Kurt with gentle eyes.

The blue-eyed boy immediately stood up from the floor and mindlessly followed Santana into the completely dark apartment. He had a million questions to ask, but for the time being, his brain was completely crushed. Santana crossed her arms against her chest and looked him up and down. "You look like the walking dead." She pointed out as if it wasn't obvious.

"Speak." Kurt said firmly approaching the girl, trying to make her feel uncomfortable. Santana raised her eyebrows laughing mockingly.

"Alright." She said holding up her hand in defense. "Sit."

Kurt sat down on the chair by the kitchen table and watched as she made them both hot tea. She set one of the cups in front of Kurt and then sat down opposite him gripping her own mug tightly in her hands. "What do you want me to tell you then?" She asked.

"Everything." Kurt said immediately. "I just want to know why." He added after a moment.

Santana placed the mug on the table and leaned forward resting her arms on the table. "Blaine is Westerville, Ohio. I can give you his address if you want."

Kurt didn't want to get his hopes up but he couldn't help it. "Just like that?"

"Just like that." She nodded her head. "I promised him that I wouldn't tell you anything but since that fool is too stubborn to realize that you two should be together then I guess we need to take matters into our own hands."

"I still don't understand anything." Kurt admitted. "What is it all about?"

"This is something that you need to ask Blaine." She said slowly, carefully studying Kurt's face.

The blue-eyed boy was silent for a while looking straight into Santana's dark orbs. Finally it seemed like he would be able to get some answers directly from Blaine but he didn't know if he was happy about it. As much as he needed to know what was going on, he also was afraid of rejection. His heart would break upon seeing that Blaine didn't care about him anymore and he just wanted to be away from Kurt.

"Kurt." Santana said snapping him out of his thoughts. "Are you still here?"

"Yeah, sorry." Kurt said weakly. His whole body was exhausted, but Kurt knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. "I'm just terrified of what might happen."

Santana's face softened and she sighed. "Well, the decision is yours." She took a piece of creased paper out of her pants pocket and placed it in front of Kurt. "Here's Blaine's home address. Do whatever you want." She stood up from the table and disappeared into one of the rooms leaving Kurt completely alone in the dark kitchen.

Kurt took the piece of paper and looked at the surprisingly elegant writing. Santana wasn't that bad after all, he supposed. He kept playing with the piece of paper in his hands trying to figure out what was the right thing to do. Deep down, he immediately knew what that he wouldn't be able to just simply ignore this what seemed to be the last chance to possibly win Blaine back.

He had so many questions but he couldn't blame Santana for not wanting to answer him. She was his best friend after all and Blaine trusted her. It was something between him and Kurt and whether the hazel-eyed boy liked it or not Kurt was going to get the answers out of him.

Kurt knew that it wouldn't be wise to walk through the city that late, so he sent a short text message to Rachel letting her know that he was alright and ensconced himself in a comfortable armchair in the living room. He found a blanket and wrapped it around his body, almost crying again when he could smell a dim smell of Blaine.

He just sat there in darkness for a long time unable to calm himself down enough to fall asleep. The images of Blaine kept dancing in front of his tired eyes and he couldn't do anything to pull himself out of this psychedelic trance. It felt as if his brain was permanently damaged and the only cure for that was Blaine's strong embrace.

Kurt wrapped the blanket tighter around his body and closed his eyes trying to stop thinking about anything. It seemed like the whole world was spinning around him and he was in a dark endless hole but finally a weird wave of calmness washed over his whole being and he was able to fall into sleep.

His dreams were weird and disturbing but he had no idea what they were about. For a moment he felt like he was finally in Blaine's arms but after a while the feeling was gone and he was once again on the edge of falling apart.

A nightmare woke him up two hours before sunrise and he couldn't fall back asleep. He looked around, remembering all the events from the night before. Hope quickly filled every cell of his body, even though he still was scared to death. Kurt stood from the armchair massaging his neck and stretching out his limbs. His whole body was aching but he didn't care.

Kurt started walking towards the bathroom wanting to take a hot shower but halfway through he realized that he didn't have any clothes to change into and the prospect of wearing the same clothes wasn't very nice. With nothing else to do Kurt slowly walked down the hallway knowing that some of his clothes should be still in Blaine's room.

He hesitated for only a second before he pushed the door open and entered Blaine's bedroom. It still looked exactly the same, but for some reason the room seemed empty and soulless. He immediately felt sad, but there was no tears left in his eyes, for which he was incredibly thankful. Kurt carefully closed the door behind him and walked over to the closet that used to be filled with Blaine's clothes.

He opened it and saw that it was completely empty except for a small pile of clothes. Kurt picked it up and sat down on the edge of the bed looking through the clothes. All of them belonged to Kurt. He nuzzled his nose into the soft material hoping that maybe there was a trace of Blaine's scent but all he could smell was lavender washing powder.

Eventually he chose a comfortable beige sweater and a pair of skin tight black jeans. Once he found a fresh underwear he gathered the clothes in his arms, carefully as to not wrinkle them, and left Blaine's room. Then he locked himself in the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His blue eyes widened comically upon seeing his tired face. There were dark circles under his red-rimmed eyes and his skin looked unhealthy.

He didn't have any skin-care products, so he had to ignore the fact that he looked like a zombie. He stepped into the shower and washed his whole body, enjoying the stream of hot water on his sore muscles. When Kurt was done, he dressed into the previously prepared clothes and combed his hair. He left the room looking longingly at Santana's red toothbrush.

When he excited the bathroom he walked over to the window in the kitchen and noticed that the sun was slowly appearing. "Good morning." He heard a feminine voice from behind him. Kurt turned around to look at Santana who was standing in the doorframe, looking at him with unreadable eyes. "What are you going to do?"

Kurt sighed wrapping his arms around his torso and turned back to face the window. He let his eyes travel through the bright lights of the city, before he answered. "If Blaine wants to be left alone, then I suppose, I should just let him be." Kurt replied slowly, happy that he didn't have to look into Santana's judgmental eyes. "But I am way past the point of doing what I should." His voice croaked but somehow he managed to stay composed. "I am not afraid of being yelled at anymore. I can be punched and kicked until I'm unconscious for all I care." Kurt answered honestly. "I can take it all. But I _need_ to know what I did wrong."

Surprisingly, he felt Santana's hand on his shoulder. She didn't say anything and she didn't have to. Her touch was weirdly comforting.

They ate breakfast in absolute silence. When they were finished Kurt volunteered to wash the dishes. The dark-haired girl just nodded her head and walked out of the kitchen leaving Kurt completely alone. Just a couple of minutes later she was back holding a laptop in her hands. She placed the device on the table, sat down on the chair and opened it. Kurt kept washing the dishes watching as she typed something acrimoniously.

"I need some personal information about you, Hummel." She said unexpectedly. Kurt raised his eyebrows questioningly and opened his mouth to ask what she needed that for but she quickly started explaining. "I'm booking you next flight to Ohio."

"What?" Kurt asked, setting the last plate on the cupboard. "I'm afraid I don't have enough money for that."

The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Don't worry that pretty head of yours. It's on me."

"Santana, I can't-" Kurt started saying but Santana cut him off.

"Let me make something clear." She said seriously looking straight into Kurt's eyes. "Blaine is my best friend, he's the only family I have, I am doing this for him. I don't care about you but since you're the key to Blaine's happiness then I guess I have to take care of you as well."

Kurt opened his mouth but no words came out. He felt bad that he would use Santana's money to get to Blaine but it didn't matter that much in that moment, he supposed. "Okay. Thank you." Kurt finally said, trying and failing to smile at her.

"But you can trust me." She said slowly, deeply as if trying to startle him. "If you make him even more miserable, I will find you and make you pay for it."

Kurt knew that she was serious, so he nodded his head swallowing hard. Then he sat down next to Santana and booked the flight.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Well, I don't really know what to think about this chapter. It was really hard to complete for some reason and I know it could be better. I hope you like it anyway! Please, leave a review. This chapter is also the last one. There is only a short epilogue left.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Kurt returned to his apartment, Rachel started bombarding him with questions but he didn't have time for that. He had to pack his things in only half an hour unless he wanted to miss the plane. "Rachel, listen to me." He finally said when the brown-haired girl wouldn't stop hovering over him. She finally stopped pacing and turned her big eyes towards him. "I'm going to Ohio." He said.

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "To visit your parents?" She asked, clearly confused. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"No, to get Blaine back." Kurt said. He couldn't be sure that it was going to end that way, but he could always hope.

A huge, bright smile formed on Rachel's lips. She immediately threw herself at her best friend knocking him off his feet, onto the bed. "Finally!" She pressed a wet, sloppy kiss onto his cheek, making Kurt grimace in disgust but also giggle a little. "I knew you would finally realize that it was the only way!"

"Well, I finally have his home address." Kurt said wrapping his arms around Rachel's body and letting himself be wrapped in a warm embrace for a short moment. "His roommate, Santana decided to show me some mercy."

"I'm so happy for you!" Rachel said laughing.

Kurt didn't know why she was so happy since he had no idea how it was all going to end but it was Rachel after all and she tended to overreact. "Could you please let me go now? I need to leave in thirty minutes if I don't want to miss my plane."

Rachel clumsily rolled out of bed and helped Kurt up. The blue-eyed boy finished packing with Rachel's help. The girl kissed him once again for good luck and Kurt excited the apartment rolling the heavy suitcase behind him. Thanks to Rachel's enthusiastic reaction, he was beginning to see light at the end of the tunnel. Kurt had a lot of energy and he was ready to get Blaine back.

* * *

Due to the traffic Kurt barely made it to the airport in time. He had a moment of panic when he couldn't find his id but when he finally fished it out of his suitcase, the rest of the procedure went quickly and without any impediments.

When Kurt found himself inside of the plane he finally closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths trying to sort everything out in his head. He had no idea what he was going to say to Blaine. He hoped he would find adequate words in the right time.

He kept looking through the window at the fluffy clouds below, trying to make himself sleepy. The flight was less than two hours long but he could use this time to rest instead of worrying himself to death. After twenty minutes his eyelids became heavy and he fell into a shallow sleep.

Kurt woke up when the plane was already beginning to board. He through the small window and noticed that the rain was pouring outside. A cold shiver ran down his spine at the prospect of walking in such a bad weather. When the plane was finally on the ground it seemed to Kurt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. For a moment he considered going home to his parents to rethink everything one more time but then came to a conclusion that it was completely pointless.

After twenty minutes of waiting at the airport, the taxi arrived and Kurt happily got into the car giving Blaine's home address to the driver. The man looked at the piece of paper and nodded his head already pulling off.

The drive to Blaine's house took them only twenty minutes and when the car stopped in front of a regular two stores high house Kurt didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell the driver to just take him home and give himself some more time, but he quickly composed himself reminding himself that he _loved_ Blaine and all these nerves would probably pay off or at least that was what he was telling himself.

"Do you want me to wait for you, kid?" The middle-aged man asked looking at him through the review mirror.

"No." Kurt said gluing his eyes to the house on his right. "It might take me a while."

He paid him and the driver smiled kindly at the blue-eyed boy. "Good luck."

Kurt tried to smile back but it couldn't possibly look like a real smile. He got out of the car, took his only suitcase from the trunk and started walking towards the house slowly, not caring that his clothes were almost completely wet from the rain.

Looking around the beautiful garden, he noticed that everything seemed so _normal._ He didn't know what he had been expecting to see all this time, but it certainly wasn't such a perfect, out of a movie neighborhood. He could see a set of swings deep inside the garden and a creepy looking gnome right in front of the house.

He stood on the porch for about five minutes biting hard on his bottom lip, before he finally mustered enough courage to knock. He didn't dare to move or even breath for twenty seconds as he tried to detect any sound coming from behind the wooden door.

When he heard a faint sound of footsteps it seemed like the whole world finally stopped dancing in front of his eyes and he didn't feel any fear. Kurt was ready to face his future with his head held high.

He heard a sound of the key being turned in a lock and a moment later the door opened and Kurt was faced with a short, middle-aged woman with light blue eyes, small nose, and dark brown straight hair. She was wearing a set of comfortable clothes and there was a pleasant smile playing on her lips.

"How can I help you?" She asked studying Kurt's face.

The blue-eyed boy just stared at her for a moment trying to find some similarities between her and Blaine to determine if she was his mother. They were both rather short and they had the same skin color which gave Kurt some hope. "Hello. My name is Kurt Hummel. And you're...Mrs. Anderson if I assume correctly?"

The smile vanished from her face and she crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes immediately travelled to Kurt's suitcase. "No, my name is Susan Murphy. You must have a wrong address."

"Do you by any chance know Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked, not wanting to give up his hope yet.

Something strange crossed Susan's face and she was silent for a while, as if considering if she should tell Kurt anything or not. "I don't know him. I'm sorry." And with that she closed the door leaving Kurt standing there completely dumbfounded.

It was clear that she knew who Blaine was, maybe she was even his mother but for some reason she didn't want to tell Kurt anything. All the hope placed in this meeting was gone and Kurt once again didn't know what to do. He turned around, towards the street and looked up at the sky, as if expecting to find the answer written on the heavy, dark clouds. With nothing else to do he sat down on the porch, not caring that his clothes would get dirty or that the small drops of water were slowly streaming down his skin, hair and clothes.

He wrapped his arms around his knees trying to protect himself from the cold as the first tears started rolling down his cheeks. He didn't even care that Susan might call the police. Maybe that would at least catch Blaine's attention.

He watched as the sky slowly went from grey to dark grey and then to a reddish shade of black. The street lamps switched off illuminating The rational part of him continued to remind him that he should finally leave and move on since apparently they weren't meant to be together but he kept ignoring it.

It felt like a dream. Like a surreal dream full of confusing forms and ominous shapes. The whole world was out to get Kurt and he didn't have any strength left to fight back. He closed his eyes and hid his head in hands. He wasn't aware of his surroundings. The sounds were slowly turning into a senseless buzz. It seemed like he was standing on the edge of the roof of the tallest building in New York, balancing somewhere between consciousness and a constant feeling of being lost. Kurt desperately needed someone to pull him out of that trance.

And then everything suddenly went completely silent around him. It lasted only a short moment but to Kurt it felt like long hours. Finally he heard the sound of someone's shoes splashing against the sidewalk and the most beautiful sound ever. A laughter. It felt like a balm on his soul.

He opened his eyes and through the curtain of rain he could see a little girl laughing and playing in the rain. She had shoulder-length auburn hair and when she walked a little closer Kurt could notice that her eyes were in a wonderful shade of green. She was wearing a pink raincoat, a red skirt and purple tights completed with bright yellow rain boots. Her outfit looked hilarious, but also incredibly cute.

The girl finally focused her eyes on Kurt and titled her head to the side curiously and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. A pink blush colored her cheeks and she quickly ran away. The brown-haired boy followed her with his eyes watching as she approached a man, probably her father. Kurt couldn't see the man's face since his colorful umbrella made it impossible.

The little girl turned around and pointed at Kurt whispering something to her father. And then the man lifted up the umbrella a bit and a pair of curious hazel eyes locked with Kurt's blue ones.

For a short moment Kurt couldn't put all the puzzles together but then suddenly everything became crystal clear and Kurt finally realized that it was really Blaine. He didn't feel euphoria or anger. He just felt calm.

The same couldn't be said about Blaine. The dark-haired boy's jaw dropped open and he kept staring at Kurt with wide open eyes. Kurt knew that he needed to do something, so he slowly pulled himself up to his feet and started walking towards the pair. The green-eyed girl hid herself behind Blaine's legs, obviously not comfortable with strangers.

For the first time Kurt stopped to think for a moment. She couldn't be Blaine's daughter, could she? His heart started beating faster and all the emotions hit him double-barreled. "Hi." He finally said, looking at Blaine and trying to read his emotions.

"Kurt." Was all that left Blaine's mouth.

"It's nice to see you again." Kurt said looking Blaine up and down. He was wearing an oversized jacket and a pair of worn-out jeans.

"I...what are you doing here?" Blaine finally asked. Then his eyes widened out even more. "You're all wet. You must be freezing."

"It's fine." Kurt said honestly. He couldn't care less about the rain. He looked down at the little girl still hiding behind Blaine's legs. "Would you mind to introduce us?"

"Oh," Blaine looked down at her, as if only now realizing that she was there with them. "This is Allie." He finally said. "Allie, this is my friend, Kurt."

Allie was looking at Kurt curiously and she seemed a little scared, so Kurt forced a smile, just for her. "Blaine, I..." He closed his mouth, unable to find words. He didn't know if he wanted to kiss Blaine or punch him in the face.

"Let's go inside. It's pretty late and we need to warm you up." Blaine said and Kurt nodded his head following the dark-haired boy towards the house. Once they were inside, they immediately heard loud footsteps and a couple of seconds later Susan was downstairs.

Her glance landed on Kurt and she sent him a death glare, which made Kurt uncomfortable. "Blaine? What is he doing here?"

"Can we talk about this later?" Blaine asked, pulling off his jacket. He helped Allie pull off her own raincoat and turned back to Susan. "Could you please get her ready to bed? It's getting quite late."

The woman looked as if she wanted to argue with him, but then she just nodded her head and grabbed Allie's hand, smiling at her softly and leading her upstairs.

Kurt was starting to feel dizzy. Everything was getting more and more confusing and there was still no explanation whatsoever. "Let me grab a towel for you." Blaine said and disappeared in one of the rooms.

Only then Kurt finally had a chance to look around. The house looked nice and cozy but Kurt couldn't shake off the feeling that the atmosphere was tense, and not because of his sudden arrival. He unzipped his suitcase and luckily it turned out that the clothes inside weren't wet.

A moment later Blaine was back with an orange towel. "Here you go." He said handing it to Kurt. The taller boy stood there for a moment staring at Blaine and not knowing what to do. "Oh, the bathroom is there." Blaine said, pointing at the door on his left.

"Thanks." Kurt said and entered the small room holding his suitcase. He quickly stripped, dried himself off and pulled on the dry clothes, not even caring if they matched or not. He didn't want to waste anymore time.

Kurt was kind of surprised that Blaine hadn't blown out yet. He seemed unbelievably calm about all of this.

Not knowing what to do with wet clothes Kurt left them in the bathroom and returned to the hall. Blaine was waiting for him there with a cup of hot tea. Kurt gladly accepted the cup and quickly took a sip enjoying the warmth spreading through his body.

Without any words Kurt followed Blaine to a specious living room and sat down on a leather sofa. The hazel-eyed boy wrapped a thick blanket over Kurt's shoulders and sat down next to him leaving some space between their bodies.

"You need to tell me everything." Kurt said after a moment of silence. "I'm sick of all the secrets. Even if this is the end of us...you owe me an explanation."

Blaine bit his bottom lip looking down at his hands. He was silent for a moment but then he stated speaking. "Do you know anything about the Landon's disease?"

Kurt nodded his head. "It's when men can get pregnant, right?" He knew that his voice was trembling but he feared that he knew where this story was going.

"Not exactly." Blaine said. "Yes, about half of men suffering from this disease is capable of getting pregnant but this is not everything. The disease as you may know causes changes in male's anatomy, but it also causes heart and kidney defects. The bones are often not developed properly and muscles are weaker."

They were both silent for a moment, just looking at each other. "I consider myself one of the lucky ones." Blaine finally continued. "I only have to keep a careful eye on my heart, everything else is perfectly fine...and well, I do have the ability to get pregnant."

Ever since Kurt saw the little girl he had been trying to convince himself that she was Blaine's sister but now he knew. "Allie's your daughter, isn't she?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Blaine answered. "She's four years old."

"Why didn't you tell me anything sooner?" Kurt asked, trying to stay calm.

"I knew that one day you would find out and leave but I wanted to live this fantasy as long as I could." Blaine answered. The room was dark except for a dim light coming from a small lamp but Kurt was able to see bright tears welling up in Blaine's eyes.

"I would still have wanted to date you." Kurt said honestly. He was quiet for a moment but then he finally asked. "Where is her other father?"

"I have no idea. He left me after Allie was born but how can I blame him for that? We were only sixteen at that time. I would have probably done the same." He looked up at Kurt with big, vulnerable eyes. "I didn't want her at the beginning. I wanted to...I wanted to get rid of her. I even bought the pills." The tears were rolling down his cheeks freely now. "But when I finally swallowed them down I realized that it wasn't what I really wanted, so I threw them up. Best decision of my life."

"Why did you not take her to New York with you?" Kurt asked, confused.

"My aunt gave me an ultimatum." Blaine said bitterly. "She said she would give me the money for my dream school if I left Allie here. At that time I thought that it was the best solution."

"Wait, that woman isn't your mother?" Kurt asked, even more lost.

"No, both of my parents died in a car accident when I was two years old." Kurt wanted to say that he was sorry but he knew better than anyone that it wouldn't help Blaine at all, just make him even more sad. The hazel-eyed boy smiled through his tears. "They were both professional dancers. After their death my mother's sister took me in and I am incredibly grateful for that to this day."

There was one final question that Kurt needed to ask and he knew that it was going to be the most painful one. "Why did you run away, Blaine?" He asked, looking straight into his golden orbs. "Why did you think that it was a good idea? You could have told me about Allie."

Blaine looked down at his hands again. "This was not about Allie, not only at least."

"Then what it was that you couldn't tell me?" Kurt asked, feeling the anger race through his veins.

"I..." Blaine trialed off, shaking his head.

"You can tell me." Kurt said softly, ignoring the anger and moving a little closer to Blaine.

"I'm pregnant." Blaine finally said, locking his eyes with Kurt's.

"What?" Kurt asked, not quite sure if his mind was processing the words correctly. "What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant. With your baby." Blaine said. "Almost five months along."

Kurt's gaze travelled down to Blaine's stomach and only then he realized that it wasn't just an oversized sweater. It was a baby bump pressing against the material.

"Please, say something." Blaine whispered.

Kurt just kept looking at the bump wondering how he hadn't figured it out sooner. "I don't understand." He finally managed to say.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said, sobbing. "I'm sorry for hurting you so many times but please, don't leave me."

Kurt couldn't think straight in that moment. "I have to go." He said quickly standing up from the sofa. "I'm sorry, Blaine, but this is just too much."

He walked out of the room, hearing Blaine's calls. "Kurt! Please, come back."

As he was pulling on his wet jacket Susan walked down the stairs with her arms crossed over her chest. "Already going home? Didn't you want to see Blaine so desperately?"

"Go to hell." Kurt said, taking his suitcase. As he turned around he could see Blaine standing in the doorframe, looking like the most miserable creature on the face of the planet but he ignored him and left the house shutting the door with way too much force.

Before the door closed though, he could hear Susan's voice. "I told you this would happen."

* * *

After walking through the dark streets for about ten minutes, his legs became too tired to carry him, so he found the nearest bus stop, sat down on the bench and called his father asking to pick him up.

Burt was beyond surprised to hear that his son was in Ohio but as soon as he realized how weak and broken he sounded, Burt stopped questioning him and said that he would be there as soon as possible. Kurt felt bad for calling him so late but he needed his father right now.

It took Burt almost two hours to get from Lima to Westerville but when he finally pulled over in front of the bus stop, Kurt felt like a great weight had been lifted from his heart. As soon as his father excited the car Kurt ran over to him and collapsed in his strong arms.

Burt started rubbing Kurt's back up and down, clearly trying to bring him some comfort even though he had no idea what was going on. "Dad," Kurt whispered into his shoulder between the sobs.

"Shh. Let's go home. Then we can talk and figure this out."

Kurt obediently got into the vehicle and wrapped his arms tightly around his body. They weren't even halfway through when Burt started asking questions. "What is going on, Kurt?"

"Love is one of the worst things ever, you know?" Kurt said, laughing bitterly.

"So this is about this boy, I assume." Burt said, glancing at his son. Kurt nodded his head shortly. "Do I need to kick his ass?" He asked seriously.

"No." Kurt said. "The problem is that I can't decide if I love or hate him."

"You need to tell me everything, buddy, 'cause right now I'm hella confused."

"Are you sure you want to hear this story?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows. "It's really long and complicated."

"We have a lot of time." Burt said smiling softly at his son. "I'm all ears."

Kurt looked through the window at the world bathed in blackness listening to the took a deep breath trying to get ready to relive all the memories. And then he started speaking, describing every single detail of the story.

When he let it all out he felt lighter but also exhausted.

"Is...is that all?" Burt asked, when Kurt stopped describing his visit in Blaine's house. The blue-eyed boy nodded his head trying to avoid his father's gaze. "Umm...then I guess you have every right to be mad at Blaine."

Kurt turned his head to look at his father. "Wait, so you're not disappointed in me? Blaine is _pregnant_ as if with a baby. In a couple of months you're going to become a grandfather." Kurt said, studying his father's face. "Doesn't it scare you at all? I'm freaking terrified."

"I'm not disappointed in you, Kurt." Burt said gently. "Do I think that you're too young for a kid? Hell yeah. But I know that no matter what, you would be an amazing father. You just have to decide if you're ready for that. Remember that being with Blaine would also mean being a father to his daughter."

"I know." Kurt said.

"You can leave but this decision would hunt you down for the rest of your life."

The car stopped and only then Kurt realized that they were in Lima in front of their house. "I don't know what to do, dad." Kurt said helplessly. "I love Blaine but I don't know if I can forgive him for hiding the truth."

"You need to keep in mind that he had a reason to lie to you." Burt said looking at Kurt with gentle eyes. "That boy just left him breaking his heart."

"I know all that." Kurt said, frustrated. "I just can't think straight anymore."

"You need to get some rest, buddy." Burt said placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"I haven't slept properly in a while." Kurt said massaging his temples. "I guess getting some sleep would be a good idea."

When Kurt's head hit the pillow the sun was already on the sky.

When twelve hours later he opened his eyes for the first time in weeks he was sure of his feelings. Yes, maybe Blaine hadn't been honest with him, maybe he had broken Kurt's heart shattering it into tiny pieces, but Kurt was positve that he loved Blaine way too much to let him go.

* * *

"Daddy! Can we go play outside?" Allie asked looking at Blaine with huge, pleading eyes.

The dark-haired boy smiled at her slightly but shook his head. "Maybe later, first you need to eat breakfast."

Blaine finished making drop scones and sat down Allie on the chair setting the plate and a cup of hot cocoa in front of her. She immediately started eating with her hands, getting the chocolate sauce all over her face. Blaine smiled at her fondly, for a moment forgetting about Kurt.

He sat down opposite her and watched as she ate.

"Why are you sad, daddy?" She eventfully asked, showing as much concern as a four year old girl could.

"I'm not sad." Blaine said, trying to smile.

Allie titled her head to the side, taking a long sip of her drink. Thankfully, this answer seemed to convince her. "When are you going back to the big city?" She suddenly asked, looking very scared.

Blaine immediately felt guilty. "Not for a while." He said honestly. "For now I'm staying with you and auntie Susan."

"Really?" She asked, clearly doubting his words. She was used to her father coming home only for holidays.

"Really." Blaine said smiling at her sadly. He shouldn't have left her in Ohio all these years ago. He should have done something to make her and himself happy, so that they didn't have to be apart for so long.

"Good morning." Susan said cheerfully entering the kitchen. She kissed Allie's forehead and Blaine's cheek. The hazel-eyed boy flinched at the touch but the woman obviously didn't care. "It's such a beautiful day." She said looking through the window, at their big garden. "We could go to the park today, what do you think, Allie?"

The little girl nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yeah!" She turned her big eyes to Blaine. "Can we go, daddy?" She asked hopefully.

"You two should go, but I'm not really in the mood." Blaine said, sending a sharp glance towards his aunt, who seemed to be in a excellent mood.

"But daddy!" Allie whined giving him her puppy eyes. "Please!"

"I'm tired, princess." Blaine said, taking a tissue and wiping the rest of the chocolate off Allie's face. "We can go tomorrow, okay?"

The little girl opened her mouth as if she wanted to argue but then she just lowered her green eyes and nodded her head sadly. Blaine knew that his daughter was way too young to understand that her father was going through something serious but the fact that she knew not to keep praying was enough to make Blaine think that she was a lot smarter that most kids her age.

The sadness in her eyes though was unbearable and Blaine wanted to make her feel better. "Don't be upset, honey." He said placing his hand on top of her head, smoothing Allie's silk-like hair. "When you get back we can watch your favorite Disney movie."

A big smile immediately appeared on her face warming up Blaine's heart. "The one about Mulan?"

Blaine smiled back. It also was his favorite Disney movie. "Yeah, this one."

"Go wash your hands and mouth, Allie." Susan said gaining the little girl's attention. "I'll help you put on your rain coat in a minute."

"Okay!" Allie said enthusiastically and quickly ran out of the room.

Blaine followed her with his eyes smiling fondly and then looked at his aunt, who's gaze was focused on him. The dark-haired boy sighed, knowing what was coming. She smiled at him sadly and sat down on the chair opposite him. "You should get over him. You have more important things to focus on." She said glancing at Blaine's rounded stomach.

"But I don't want to." Blaine said. "The fact that he came here yesterday isn't enough of a proof for you that he cares about me?" When Susan just kept looking at him with pitiful eyes, Blaine added. "I don't blame him for not knowing what to do now. I screwed up by hiding everything from him. This is completely my fault."

"No, Blaine." She said covering his hand with hers. "No one can blame you for trying to protect your heart from getting broken again."

"Guess this is not something I'm good at." Blaine said bitterly avoiding her eyes.

"You still have time for love." She said standing up from the chair. Susan walked over to him and kissed Blaine's forehead while tucking one of his curls behind his ear. "See you later, honey."

Susan sent him another sad look and slowly excited the room.

"Love's for fools." Blaine whispered sadly also standing up. He waited until the sound of Susan's steps faded away and walked to his bedroom. Once he was sure that Allie and Susan were out, he turned on his stereo and lied down in bed listening to some of the most depressing songs that he could find.

He hadn't been sleeping well since he came here. He missed listening to the noise of always busy New York. Now most of the time he had to deal with silence which was slowly becoming one of the worst things ever.

When Blaine was too tired to listen to sad melodies he stood up from the bed and wandered over to the stereo once again and put on some of his favorite songs to make thinking a little bit easier. Once the more cheerful music was playing, Blaine was finally able to clear his mind, forget Susan's hurtful words and just focus on his current situation.

The truth was that as much as he wanted to ignore his aunt, Blaine knew that she was kind of right. Kurt had every right to be mad at him. How could he ever forgive Blaine for hiding from him such an important part of himself?

Blaine stopped walking and looked down at his slightly rounded belly. He knew that every new life was a gift but everything was even more complicated because of it. He wished to go back in time and prevent everything from going to hell because of his stupidity but unfortunately he had to live with consequences of his actions.

He had been so afraid all this time that the history would reaped itself and now that it was happening Blaine still wasn't prepared for it.

A sad smile appeared of his face, because no, it wasn't the same as before. Now Blaine knew that no matter how unhelpful Susan could be a times, she would always be there for him and he could always find comfort in Allie's honest smile. No matter what the outcome, he was going to pull through and live on.

But then again, everything would be ten times better if Kurt was by his side. Blaine was aware of the fact that Kurt was still a kid (just like himself), a hopeless romantic chasing after his dreams in a big city and he most definitely wasn't ready to be a parent of two children but Blaine wanted to believe that together they could create something amazing.

As much as Blaine wanted to call Kurt and tell him all these things, he knew that it was Kurt's decision to make. He couldn't just corner Kurt and expect him to make such a tough decision even though he was dying to know what the other boy thought about all of this.

Suddenly the previously welcome loneliness became unbearable and Blaine longed for someone who would give him a bear hug and tell him that everything was going to be okay. In moments like this Blaine missed his parents the most even though he didn't remember them at all. Susan was like a mother to him, obviously, but Blaine wanted to know what his real mother would be like. He wanted her to make him a hot cocoa and just talk to him for as long as Blaine needed. He wanted his dad to clap him on the back and tell him that even though Blaine was far from perfect, he was still incredibly proud of him.

He could always contact Santana and confess to her but she wasn't always the best listener. With nothing else to do, Blaine let his eyes shut close. Several minutes later he fell into a shallow sleep dreaming about Kurt. He knew that it was just a stupid dream, a fantasy but his lips and soothing words felt so real that some time later he got lost in that perfect world for good.

* * *

The time went by and a couple of hours later Blaine found himself sitting on the comfortable couch in the living room with his daughter curled up into his side with her hands pressed protectively to Blaine's stomach. He ran his hand through her ginger hair smiling at his little miracle with pure adoration. They were both covered by a thick blanket, so that they wouldn't get cold.

Susan was already asleep and both Blaine and Allie should have gone to sleep much earlier but Blaine didn't have the heart to wake his baby girl up just yet.

He was about to quietly stand up from the sofa and make himself some hot tea when he heard a suspicious bump coming from behind the front door. A cold shiver ran down his spine at the prospect of some burglar trying to harm his family. His rational part kept telling him that it would be best if he just ignored it, because it could be anything and Blaine's imagination was just probably playing tricks of him.

But there was some other, stronger part that wanted him to check it out even though it could possibly be harmful. He swallowed down and slowly lifted up Allie's head from his lap and placed it on the sofa. Then he stood up and with a racing heart started approaching the door. The damn wooden door without any sort of window or anything that would let him see what was on the other side.

For a split second he thought about returning to the living room and his little bubble of safety but despite these rational thoughts Blaine lifted up his hand and touched the door handle with his fingertips. And then he rolled his eyes at his stupidity remembering that he needed a key to unlock the door first. The dark-haired boy quickly found the small item and not thinking it though any further he put the key in the lock, turned it twice and rapidly swung the door open.

It turned out that there _was_ someone. The person was clearly surprised as they backed away so quickly and suddenly, that they fell down on the hard ground. It all was happening so quickly that Blaine couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman. He knew that he should just close the door and call the police or something but for some reason he stood frozen in place.

"Fuck!" Only then when he heard the familiar voice, he realized that the person lying on the ground was in fact Kurt. When his eyes finally adjusted to the almost unnoticeable moonlight, Blaine could see Kurt's incredibly skinny jeans and gorgeous navy blue jacket.

"Kurt? What are you doing here? It's like half past eleven." Blaine said walking over to the other boy. He helped Kurt up and watched as he brushed off the dirt from his clothes with disgust written all over his face. A small smile formed on Blaine's face without his permission. He had to keep reminding himself that the fact that Kurt was there didn't mean that they were on their way to figure things out between them.

"I wanted to talk." Kurt said playing with his hands nervously. Blaine opened his mouth to say something, possibly beg for Kurt's forgiveness but he found himself speechless. The blue-eyed boy looked at him, half-smiling and gently took his hand. His gaze focused on their joined hands and a cold shiver ran down Blaine's spine. Kurt's eyes were filled with some sort of sorrow as if in that short moment he was remembering all of their ups and downs and wondering how the hell it was possible that they were here now.

"Do you want to come inside?" Blaine asked dumbly, clearly snapping Kurt out of his little bubble. The blue-eyed boy blinked twice and shook his head quickly letting go of Blaine's hand. It suddenly became very cold and Blaine wrapped his arms around his torso, missing Kurt's touch.

"Oh, yes!" He said looking at Blaine with concern. "You shouldn't be out in a weather like that without a jacket." They quickly entered the house and Blaine locked the door.

Once they were finally inside, save from the strong wind, Blaine led Kurt to the kitchen, so that Allie wouldn't hear them. "Do you want something to drink?" Blaine asked desperately wanting to busy his hands with something.

But Kurt quickly walked over to him, and a little hesitantly took Blaine's hand into his pulling the shorter boy away from the cupboards. "No, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to swallow anything down right now." He chuckled nervously but the faint smile soon vanished and was replaced with a mixture of confusion, hurt and hope.

They sat down by the kitchen table and Blaine couldn't fight the hope bubbling up inside of him anymore. He wanted to believe that Kurt was there to figure out things between them and not to end everything and break his heart. The rational part of his mind kept reminding him that this mess was his fault only and that he should have done something to prevent this situation but now was way too late to fix the past.

"I am so sorry, Kurt." Blaine said making the blue-eyed boy look up at him. "I know I shouldn't have been such a coward, but this is what I do when things get too intense. I run away and hide."

"Hey, I know that you're sorry, Blaine." Kurt said gently reaching his hand across the table and placing it over Blaine's. "So stop beating yourself up. I'm still really confused and this is a lot to take in but I want to hear the whole story. I want to know everything."

Blaine looked down at their joined hands thinking about the best way to explain it all to Kurt. "But it's a really long story..."

"We've got time." Kurt said smiling softly and squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine took a deep breath as he opened up the gate to his memories. A wave of strong feelings washed over him and opened all the wounds almost knocking the air out of him. When he closed his eyes for a second, he could see all of the places and people from the past. He really didn't want to reveal it all to Kurt and feel the pain all over again but Kurt deserved to know the whole story.

"So as you already know Susan isn't my real mother even though I treat her as such." Blaine started, not looking up at Kurt. "From what Susan told me I know that my parents were loving and passionate people. They met in a dance studio when they were both seventeen and almost immediately fell in love. Soon after they turned eighteen they got married. They were really good dancers. You should have seen them in action. I have some old videos." He paused for a short moment to look up at Kurt. He could only see understanding and curiosity in his eyes, so Blaine continued. "Then my mom got pregnant, so she had to quit dancing for some time."

"Two years after I was born my mom decided to return to her dream job. Unfortunately, it didn't go as she planned." Blaine knew that his voice was starting to shake but he ignored it as best as he could and carried on. "When my parents were driving to their first competition where they could perform together since I was born, a truck drove into them. They died instantly."

Blaine was barely able to keep himself in check but then Kurt stood up and moved his chair so that he could sit right next to Blaine. Their bodies were touching and Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders keeping Blaine sane. "Hey, I know how it's like to lose a parent." Kurt said smiling at Blaine in sympathy.

As much as Blaine wanted to show Kurt that he was strong a few tears escaped his eyes exposing Blaine's vulnerability. But maybe it was finally time to be helpless, because Kurt was right next to him and he would help Blaine regain his strength. "My mom's sister, Susan, gained a full custody of me and took me in, happy to be able to keep a tiny piece of her sister with her. I really love her, you know? I couldn't ask for a better parent...even though I wish I could have met my biological mother and father. I hate myself for not remembering them."

Kurt didn't say anything, just kept looking at Blaine with a sea of love in his eyes. In that moment Blaine knew for sure that everything was going to be alright between them. Even though he had screwed up more than one time it was clear that Kurt didn't want to let go either.

"My childhood was happy and when I realized I was gay I wasn't afraid to tell Susan, because I knew she would accept me just the way I was." He smiled slightly. "Of course I was right. As soon as she found out she wanted to protect me from the whole world and she became slightly overprotective. When I graduated from the middle school she sent me to private school where people like me were accepted and treated equally. I joined the Warblers and..." He was silent for a moment trying to ready himself to tell all of his secrets to Kurt.

The blue-eyed boy stayed silent looking at him without any trace of judgment. "...and then I met a boy. His name was Joey and we were in the same grade. We...I mean, we clicked pretty much immediately and we started dating. He...he was my first love and I will never forget him." He licked his lips and swallowed down, suddenly wishing that he had something to drink as he throat seemed very dry. "We started being intimate the summer after our freshman year. And...what can I say? The beginning of the school year came with a little surprise. During a regular check up I found out that I had the Landon's disease. Too bad I was already pregnant." He snorted leaning his whole body against Kurt's and letting the younger boy hold him.

"What about Joey?" Kurt asked squeezing tightly Blaine's shoulder.

"I was terrified of telling him and the accident with the pills was still fresh in my mind but I mustered up all the courage I had and told him. He was shocked, of course but he swore that he loved me and that he would be with me and the baby no matter what."

After a beat of silence Kurt asked carefully. "Was your aunt okay with it?"

"Well, it was kind of hard for her to see her nephew growing up so fast but she wasn't mad at neither of us." Blaine said with a faint smile still present on his face. "But it wasn't easy. My aunt's a veterinarian. It's not a bad-paid job but with paying for my school it could get pretty hard sometimes. And with a baby on the way it became even harder. Of course, Joey was always there to help but his family wasn't rich either. Baby stuff are expensive but somehow me managed to get all of it either from Susan's friends or from bargains."

Blaine's smile got a little bigger, when he realized what he was about to reveal next. "I kept boarding at Dalton for as long as I could. That is until my waters broke." He laughed a little remembering all the panicked yells and shocked stares. "And that happened in the middle of my history class." They both busted out in laughter. "And no, this was not as funny as it sounds." Kurt just laughed more covering his mouth with his hand. Blaine couldn't stop himself from laughing as well. "Okay, maybe it was but definitely not for me."

When the laughter died, Blaine remembered that the next part of his story wasn't that funny. A beautiful spark in Kurt's ocean blue eyes disappeared as he saw the frown on Blaine's face. " There was some trouble and I had to have a c-section. We named her Allie and for some time my life was good, not perfect but good. Sleepless nights were a nightmare but I had Susan so it wasn't that bad. But then..." He took a deep breath. "Then, when Allie was two months old Joey told me that it wasn't a life for him. He told me that he loved me but he was too young to take responsibility for another person. We broke up."

Blaine didn't say anything else about the most painful experience of his life and it seemed like he didn't have to, because in Kurt's eyes shone understanding. "I eventually stopped pinning after him, but I never truly moved on. I built up all those walls around to protect my heart from getting broken again. And of course because of this whole situation Susan got even more overprotective of me and Allie." Blaine lowered his gaze, feeling as if he was reliving his whole life one more time. "She didn't want to let me go to New York at the beginning but after months of telling her that studying at NYADA was my biggest dream, she finally agreed but I couldn't take Allie with me." The bright tears again gathered in his eyes and a few of them slowly rolled down his cheeks. "I really wanted to have my little angel by my side, but I knew that I wouldn't have been able to study and take care of a child at the same time. Susan also kept telling me that she was better at taking her of childern anyway."

"So I went to New York, rented a small apartment and found a best friend in my roommate. My first year at NYADA was hard but I somehow managed to pull through without any major breakdowns. I didn't make any friends, because I didn't want to get hurt again but then..." He looked up at Kurt, with a weak smile upon his face. "I met you and everything changed." He paused for a moment, his lower lip trembling. "And it seems like the history is repeating itself. I'm back in Ohio and pregnant."

"You shouldn't have left New York. You could have told me...I wouldn't have left you." Kurt said softly looking straight into Blaine's amber eyes.

"I know that now, Kurt. But I was too afraid to take a leap of faith." Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's middle and rested his head against the taller boy's chest closing his eyes. "Please, stay with me." He whispered listening to the peaceful beating of Kurt's heart. "I'm so afraid that I'm going to end up alone again. I know it's all my fault and I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"I already have." Kurt said resting his chin on top of his head. "I love you, Blaine. You mean everything to me but you have to learn how to trust me."

"I know." Blaine said breathing in Kurt's beautiful scent. "I really want to." He paused for a moment. "But...what do we do now?"

"I know we have a lot to discuss but we're both tired. We should both go to sleep." Kurt said softly lifting up Blaine's chin with his hand so that the shorter boy was looking straight at him.

"Will you stay here?" Blaine asked softly.

"Of course." Kurt smiled untangling himself from Blaine. They both stood up and started walking towards the staircase hand in hand until Blaine remembered that Allie was still sleeping on the sofa in the living room.

"Oh, I need to carry Allie to bed." Blaine said pulling Kurt into the living room. He walked over to the little girl on the sofa and was about to pick her up when Kurt gently touched his shoulder.

"You shouldn't carry heavy things. Let me do it." Kurt said hovering over Blaine's daughter.

"Okay. Thank you." Blaine said watching as Kurt carefully picked up Allie and cradled her against his chest. They walked up the stairs and Blaine showed Kurt the way to Allie's room. The blue-eyed boy lied her down in bed and covered her with a colorful duvet. Seeing Kurt with Allie in his arms filled Blaine's heart with warmth and he smiled softly at the two in front of him.

Then they went to Blaine's bedroom and changed into pajamas. Blaine chuckled upon seeing Kurt in his clothes but even though the pants were slightly too short the other boy looked adorable. They jumped under the covers and Kurt's arms immediately wrapped around Blaine's body holding him tightly. Blaine curled up into Kurt's chest but even though they were both beyond exchausted they couldn't find sleep.

"A child is a big responsibility." Blaine stated feeling Kurt's breath on his neck.

"I know that." Kurt said calmly. "But the thought of a little person which is half you and half me, fills my heart with wonder."

The hazel-eyed smiled. "So I guess it means that I'm moving back to New York." He paused for a moment. "But this time I'm taking my daughter with it."

"Blaine..." Kurt began carefully. "As much as I want you to live in New York with me, I can't force you into anything. If you're not comfortale with moving just tell me. We can figure something out together."

"New York is where I belong." Blaine said with determination. "It's where we all belong."

"What about Susan then?"

The thought of leaving her alone in Ohio saddened him. "I love Susan and I don't want her to be alone, but it's time for her to start living her life instead of constantly taking care of me and my problems."

"Okay." Kurt simply said tightening his hold on Blaine. Not long after that they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sun was shyly peeking from behind the curtains when Blaine finally decided to open his eyes and greet the new day. He looked around and frowned noticing that the other side of his bed was cold and empty. He sat up straight and stretched out his limbs yawning. Was it possible that Kurt had just left?

He quickly shook his head dismissing this thought. Kurt wasn't like that. Now Blaine knew that the blue-eyed boy would never do something like that to him. He rolled out of bed and put on some clothes too eager to see Kurt to do something about his appearance. Blaine excited his bedroom and walked down the stairs, already hearing noises coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He heard the melodic voice as soon as Blaine walked into the kitchen. The scene in front of him almost killed him from the amount of warmth and love that was filling his heart upon seeing something that could possibly become his future.

Kurt was making pancakes while Allie was sitting at the kitchen table and talking to Kurt with a big smile upon her face. "Daddy!" She exclaimed happily as soon as she noticed her father standing in the doorway. "Kurt makes the best pancakes ever!"

"Oh, really?" Blaine leaned against the wall and raised his eyebrow, not quite able to stop himself from lighting up the whole room with his gigantic smile. "Even better than your beloved daddy?"

The little girl became silent for a moment as if seriously thinking about her answer. "Yes, daddy." She said at last, still smiling like a maniac.

Blaine shook his head and walked over to Kurt who was looking at him with some much love and admiration that Blaine knees were becoming weak. "Is there enough for me?" Blaine asked resting his hand on top of Kurt's on the cupboard.

"Maybe, if you ask nicely." Kurt said flirtaously. All Blaine wanted was to take Kurt into his arms and kiss every inch of his porcelain skin but Allie was in the room as well and the curly-haired boy didn't want to gross her out. Instead he gently pressed his lips against Kurt's cheek kissing the tender flesh softly.

"Good enough for now." Kurt said giggling. "We have all the time in the world for more."

Blaine smiled. While he was still scared out of his mind that one of them was going to screw up at some point, he desperately wanted to be with Kurt. He was done holding back and hiding behind a mask of arrogance and fear. He was finally alright.


	6. Epilogue

**7 YEARS LATER**

Being a professional dancer could hardly be called an easy career path. Blaine had to practice every single day with his partner if he wanted to compete with the best. The slightly younger woman he had a pleasure of dancing with was incredible, but more often than not Blaine wished that he could dance with another man. And often Kurt had to be taking care of the children on his own for days or even weeks because of Blaine's trips to other states or even Europe sometimes.

Blaine hated fighting with Kurt, but sometimes it was just unavoidable. Despite that Kurt knew how much Blaine loved his job and he wanted him to be happy. Making their relationship work was an incredibly difficult task and because of that they weren't even engaged yet. While Allie seemed to at least partly understand them, their six year old son kept asking why they weren't married. The truth was that Blaine would love to call Kurt his husband, but the time never seemed to be right.

He kept window-shopping and looking at all the different rings wondering what it would be like to ask Kurt that question. Would he be nervous? Would Kurt even say yes to him? With Blaine's constants practices and trips it would be very hard to organize an event and he wouldn't probably be very helpful. Kurt would have to handle raising their kids and planning a big social even at the same time.

All these thoughts kept bugging Blaine as he waited for a cab on the airport. It was the beginning of summer and luckily his next competition in Vancouver was in two months so he would be able to spend some time with Kurt and the kids.

"Hey, why do you seem so upset?" Julie, his partner asked, looking at him with concern. "Second place isn't that bad, you know?"

A shadow of a smile appeared on Blaine's face. "It's not about that." Blaine said gripping the handle of his suitcase tightly in his hands. "You know how much I love dancing." Julie nodded her head prompting him to continue. "It's just…I'm afraid that one day my relationship with Kurt will fall apart because of that." Blaine admitted looking at the people passing them by. "I feel guilty knowing that his dreams had to be put on hold because of me. Well, now that Allie and Alex are older and we can actually afford a babysitter from time to time he can do shows but his roles aren't that big and I know it's because he had to stay home after graduation."

Blaine took a deep breath. "He says it's fine but it's all my fault and I know that deep down it's killing him. Kurt belongs on Broadway."

"Just like you belong on the stage dancing with me." Julie said softy squeezing Blaine's shoulder. "Kurt loves you, Blaine. You're the most important person in his life and he wants you to make your dreams come true."

"I want the same for him." Blaine said looking down at his feet. "But right after the graduation that scout noticed me and I just couldn't turn down such an amazing offer."

"And Kurt knew that and volunteered to stay home with kids." Julie said rolling her eyes. She knew this story way too well. "Stop beating yourself up, Blaine. You two love each other and that's what matters the most. End of discussion."

A minute later the cab stopped right in front of them and they loaded their suitcases into the trunk and got into the car before giving their addresses to the cabbie.

The car ride was silent and Blaine wondered what he would find in their apartment. It was kind of stupid and Blaine knew that but every time Blaine got back from a few days long trip he would fear that Kurt was going to say that it was enough for him and he needed someone who would be with him more than Blaine.

This time on top of that Susan was going to visit him and even though she was happy for them, Blaine knew that she still was a little mad at her nephew for taking Allie and going to New York. Blaine wasn't really in the mood for any sort of social interaction involving talking to other people and pretending to be joyful.

When the car finally stopped in front of Blaine's building Julie gave him an encouraging smile and half-hugged him. Blaine returned the smile, but it had to look more like a grimace than anything else and excited the car. He took his suitcases out of the trunk and entered the building. As soon as he stood in front of the door the part of him that missed Kurt and their kids so terribly pushed all of his worries to the back of his mind and he entered the apartment with a small smile plastered to his face.

The smell of something delicious being cooked hit Blaine's senses and he moaned in pleasure. "Daddy!" Blaine heard a familiar voice and a second later he had his arms full of Alex. Not saying anything Blaine just pulled him close to his chest and closed his eyes. He inhaled the scent of his son wishing that he could somehow find more time to spend with his family. But he smiled a little knowing that he had almost two months to be a dad and boyfriend that his loved ones deserved. It wasn't enough by any means, but it had to do.

"I missed you so much, buddy." Blaine said quietly, still hugging his son tightly. He had trouble keeping his tears at bay. They finally pulled away and Blaine focused his eyes on Alex feeling as if in these short ten days Alex had grown far more than that.

"I missed you too, daddy." The blue-eyed boy said and even though he seemed excited Blaine could sense that he was also sad. He grabbed his dad's hand and gripped it tightly, seemingly trying to make his father stay for good this time.

God, it was heartbreaking. Was it all really worth it?

"Oh, daddy told me to wash my hands, so that we can start eating dinner. Don't go. Please?" The little boy asked, as if afraid that Blaine would just simply disappear.

"Of course." Blaine said smiling sadly at Alex. The dark-haired boy a little hesitantly let go of Blaine's hand and quickly ran out of the room. Blaine followed him with his eyes and started pulling off his shoes.

When he was done and looked up and noticed a very familiar silhouette standing in the doorframe. "Welcome back." Kurt said softly with a small smile playing on his lips.

As soon as the words were out Blaine rushed to him and wrapped his arms around Kurt. The taller man didn't seem caught off guard as he simply returned the embrace and held his boyfriend tightly. As soon as they pulled away Blaine attacked Kurt's lips with his pouring everything he had into the kiss.

One would think that after so much time spent apart they would get used to it, but every time Blaine was away from Kurt a part of him was missing. "I love you so much." Blaine whispered right into Kurt's ear.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt said with just as much emotion in his voice. When they pulled away they had both tears in their eyes. "How was the competition?" Kurt asked looking genuinely interested.

Blaine started talking about the whole trip as they walked into the kitchen. Soon they were joined by Alex who rested his head on his palm and listened to Blaine with curiously shining in his eyes. "And where's Allie?" Blaine asked when he was done with his story. "or Susan?"

Kurt lowered his gaze and visibly saddened. Blaine immediately knew what was coming. It was not a secret that Allie hated that Blaine was so rarely home with them. The dark-haired man was mad at himself for making her feel like that, but he couldn't really do much to change what he loved. "Allie's at her friend's house." Kurt said sadly. "And Susan's flight is delayed. She has over an hour before it is supposed to take off."

Blaine just nodded his head accepting the harsh reality. The ate the dinner together listening to Alex's babbling and when they were done the little boy went to his room to play while Blaine and Kurt cuddled on the couch while watching some romantic comedy.

"I'm a horrible father." Blaine stated randomly curling closer into Kurt's side. The blue-eyed man wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders tightly.

"No, you're not." He immediately said turning slightly, so that he could look into Blaine's honey-colored eyes. "Everyone deserves to make their dreams come true."

"Yeah, but not by hurting their family." Blaine said and suddenly an idea came into his mind. "I should take a break from all of this dancing and competing."

Kurt smiled slightly. "That's exactly what you're doing right now, isn't it? Your next competition is in two months, right? You have a lot of time to rest."

"No, I think I should take a longer break. Like a year or two."

"What?" Kurt asked, clearly shocked and confused. "You can't do that. Being a professional dancer has always been your biggest dream."

"No." Blaine said looking at Kurt lovingly. "It was my biggest dream until _you_ appeared out of nowhere sweeping me off my feet. You and our kids are my biggest dream and I think it's finally time for me to prove it to you."

"I know you love us. You don't have to prove anything." Kurt assured him.

But Blaine was not having any of it. Maybe he was acting on his emotions, but this _was_ what he had wanted all along. He wanted Kurt and him to be a family. He untangled himself from Kurt's arms and kneeled on one knee right in front of Kurt. The blue-eyed man looked confused and maybe even a little scared.

"Okay, maybe I don't have a fabulous ring for you. Or any ring at all for that matter, but I do know one thing." Blaine said with a bright smile on his face. "Kurt Hummel, you are the love of my life, my savoir and knight in shining armor and I would give everything to call you my husband."

"But Blaine-"

"I'm not done yet." Blaine cut him off. "You showed me what it was like to be loved when I needed it the most and I can't thank you enough for that. You showed me that I _deserved_ to be loved and wanted." Blaine stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "Will you, pretty please, marry me?"

"You're an idiot." Kurt said, still clearly having trouble with finding adequate words. "But I love you, so my answer is yes."

Blaine threw himself at Kurt and kissed him passionately spreading on top of him. The younger man laughed in amusement, but kissed back. "I'm taking a break." Blaine said. "I want to be with my family."

"If you're sure that's what you want." Kurt said.

"I am." Blaine took both of Kurt's hand into his and smiled even wider. "And maybe we could start thinking about bringing another little person into this world."

Kurt laughed. "I like the way your mind works."

"But this time I want to be the one staying home." Blaine said, wanting so desperately for his boyfriend, no his _fiancé_ , to make his own dreams come true.

Kurt laughed once again pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. "Deal."

* * *

 **A/N: So this it it! I want to thank you for reading and reviewing one last time. I would really appreciate one last comment from you. I honestly didn't think that I would finish this story. I started writing it one and a half year ago, so I'm not really that fast at writing, I guess :) Now I think it's time for me to fall back in love with _Broken Wings._ There's also a document on my computer with the beginning of my other story based on _Love, Rosie_ and I'm super excited about writing it. I'm not promising anything, but stay tuned :) Thanks!**


End file.
